Senior Year at Goode
by booknerd998
Summary: after the second war Percy and Annabeth were apart of they go back to New York to attend Goode. *USE TO BE CALLED SENIOR YEAR I HAVE RE-WRITEN AND RE-NAMED* Rated T just to be safe
1. Last Day of Camp

**Hey guys this is the redone first chapter of Senior Year that I have now changed to a new story I will call Senior Year At Goode. I took the chapter I had and changed it because I have grown as a writer and compared to the newest chapters the beginning was bad. So I put Senior Year on hold deleted it and renamed it Senior Year At Goode. So that's a summery for what's been going on. I would also like to thank water6631 and Wise-Girl 826 for being there for me. so this new first chapter is detected to you! Yay! **

It was the last day of camp. Two weeks ago we won the earth war and now I needed to pack to go back to the city for the school year. Annabeth was coming to live with Mom, Paul and I. She convinced her dad to let he come to Goode as well as finishing Olympus. Even though we hadn't even left camp yet I knew it was going to be a good year. I was packing my bag, after I had all my cloths and anything else I wasn't going to leave in my cabin (I left some weapons one year and I came back to find the Stoll's had broken them all to the point that I couldn't use them the next summer) I did a check of my cabin and I realised I had forgotten all my pictures. I had a bullion board on the one wall beside my bed and it was full of picture. There was one of Grover, Annabeth and I as kids after our first quest. Then there was a picture of Annabeth kissing me on the cheek after the chariot race, then once of Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson and I just after Thalia had come back to life. There were so many pictures there that brought back happy and sad memories. I decided to only take one picture from the collage. It was a picture of the seven of us just after the war and even though we were all injured we were smiling. I slipped it into the pocket of my bag and ran out to meet Annabeth at her cabin.

"Knock, Knock." I said standing at the open Athena cabin door

"Hey." Annabeth said stepping away from her bunk. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her close by wrapping my arms around her waist. I was about to kiss her when Malcolm interrupted.

"um, I am use to seeing you guys kiss but I don't think mom would like it seeing as we are in the Athena cabin" he said making a point so I backed up and let her go get her bag.

"You ready to go Annabeth my mom should be here soon." I said as she grabbed her bad from her bed along with her cap and dagger

"Ya lets go" she said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers

On the way out of the cabins we saw Thalia wither her stuff heading out of Artemis cabin.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth yelled

"Hey Guys! You heading to half-blood hill?" she asked coming over to us.

"Ya we are meeting Grover and Rachel. Want to join us?" I asked

"Sure I'm going to meet Lady Airtimes but I can walk with you guys up to my tree" she said and we headed off.

We met Grover and Rachel at the hill and walked up together. Grover was going to a school in New York to search for half-bloods and Rachel was coming back to Goode for the school year.

"Ready to go Rachel my mom should be here soon?" I asked as we got to the top of the hill.

"Ya, this school year is going to be awesome." She said as we all looked back at camp

"Well we'll see you next summer G-man, um I have no idea when we will see you Pinecone Face" I said

"Shut it Kelp Head. Bye Annie I will miss you" Annabeth let go of my hand and gave her best friend a hug.

"Miss you to Thals, have fun with you sisters" she said then Thalia hugged Rachel before running into the forest to where ever the hunters were right now.

"See you guys next summer. Wow you are all going to be 18 and I'm going to be 29. Wow you make me feel old guys." And with hugs for the girls and a guy hug with me he headed towards the van that was taking him to the school. we watched him go and just as soon as he was gone my mom and Paul pulled up, we grabbed our bags and headed to the car I put the girls bags in the back and climbed in Annabeth was on the right with me in the middle and Rachel on the left and me and with one final look we headed back to the city for our last year of high school.


	2. Bunk Bed

**Hey guys her is the redone chapter two. I will be posting chapter three soon and I will keep going from there. I had a dream last night and I have a great idea for this story s I'm trying to get to a spot I can add a new part into the mix so review on how you think this new version of my story is going and I will talk to you later.**

On the way to drop Rachel off at her house we told my mom all about what has happened at camp the last two weeks. I told her about the Pranks Travis and Conner did, Annabeth told her about Capture the flag and my latest fail at archery, while Rachel told her about all the art projects she did and the defence training Chiron has put her to. Her being the Oricial will attract monsters so we have been teaching her how to fight if need be. My mom told us all about the trip her and Paul were taking a moth into school. Paul was getting a week off because he was teaching summer school so hey we going on a cruise (I didn't have to worry about the boat sinking because if my mom's on board dad would never sink it)

"And I don't want anyone trying to pull something over on me. I talked to Chiron about him sending an IM to check on you and to see if you three were in a bar or something like that now that you are all legal age but I still don't want you to be going out when you have school."

"Yes mams" and "yes moms" were herd through the car as we pulled up to Rachel's house

"Bye guys see you at school next week" she said getting out of the car and grabbing her bag, with one last wave she went into her parents building. See Rahel didn't like to dress or act like she was ric but she was. Her parents would buy her a dress for everyday if she wanted but she would rather wear her old paint splattered jeans and t-shirts.

It was a really uneven full ride to my house. I was getting Annabeth her bag when I had one of my great ideas.

"Hey Annabeth"

"Yes Percy" she said as I handed her he camp bag

"Want to race up to my apartment using the stairs instead of the elevator?"

"You're on seaweed brain!" and with that we went running for the stairs. We were pretty much neck in neck till we were coming up on my floor and I used my longer legs to go up three steps at a time we she could only go two, I pulled ahead and got to the door three seconds before she did

"I win!" I got out between gasps of air

"it was fun beating you well it lasted but you have just out grown me Seaweed Brain" she said taking my hand. I grabbed my key from my pocket and let us into my apartment. We went to my room first to drop off my bag since it was closer than the guest room witch joins with the bathroom in the middle but my bed was gone.

"Are you a vampire that doesn't need sleep now?" Annabeth joked but then I saw a box and on the box I saw a note.

"Percy and Annabeth we know from talking to your friends from camp that ever since you got back you have been having night mares from you time in the pit. They all say that the only way you can sleep through the night is in the same room. We have gotten you a bunk bed to set up and you two can share a room but Percy's bed is in the spare room if you don't want to share. It is also there so Annabeth and you can both get ready for school in the morning. We have complete faith that you two won't do anything stupid,

Love Sally and Paul" I read the note out loud for Annabeth

"Well I guess we better get started putting this together Percy" she said.

We moved everything out of my room that was still in there through the joint bathroom and into the spare room. We decided we would paint the room since I had patches of burnt wall were Leo had come and made a small fire. Luckily we had leftover paint from when we moved in, Annabeth and I painted the walls ocean blue like before and painted the white furniture grey as well as a horizontal stripe across the walls. Once we had the paint dry (thank you quick dry paint. It only took 30 minutes for it all to dry) and then we opened the box with the bunk bed in it. I had never put together a bed but how hard could it be when you have survived two wars? Answer, very hard. After an hour I IM'ed Leo and he had to tell us what piece went were. He didn't even need the instructions. Once we were done we thanked him and cut off the connection. Once we had the bed together we pushed it in the middle of the room in line with the door splitting the room in two. We moved the dressers in one on each side and then we moved a desk in and put it on Annabeth's side of the room as well as a book shelf attachment. We got a bulletin board and started a new collage of photos starting with the once I grabbed from my cabin. When we were finally finished 3 and a half hours later we sat on the bottom bunk.

"So what bunk do you want Percy?" Annabeth asked me sounding tired even though it was only 5 o'clock.

"I am good with anything you want." I said pulling her into my lap

"Well than I want the top bunk I have always had the bottom and I want to try the top." She said resting her head in the crook of my neck

"Sure Wise Girl. Anything you want." I said kissing the top of her head. And with that she drifted off to sleep and I sat there thinking about how lucky I was.


	3. You Don't Just Ask!

**Ok so I have chapter three one to. So if you are reading this that means that I have uploaded this as a new story and have notified people who follow it as the old one. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review because I want to know what everyone thinks of the new chapters! **

Apparently I had fallen asleep at some point. I was lying on my bed with my arm round Annabeth and her using my chest as a pillow. What woke us up was my mom yelling

"Kids we are going out for dinner in an hour so start getting ready." My mom yelled at us from the kitchen? Well I guessed the kitchen because I could smell her cookies baking.

"Okay Sally" Annabeth said while I said "Okay mom"

"Oh and Percy it is a fancy place so please dress nicely. No shorts and a t-shirt please." My mom told me

"Don't worry Sally; I will make sure he looks good." Annabeth said with a small laugh

"Thanks Annabeth you two have to be down here in an hour" my mom responded.

"Do you need the bathroom Wise Girl?" I asked

"Well I had a shower at camp before we left. But after painting yes. Don't worry I will be quick. "she said grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a camp shirt she left for the bathroom. I went to my dresser to find some cloths. I decided on a nice pair of jeans and my button up green polo shirt I put it on my dresser just as Annabeth walked in. her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing gray sweatpants with one of my old camp shirts. I knew she wasn't going to were that to the restaurant but I still thought she looked like a million golden dirhams.

"Ok Percy I'm done in the bathroom you can go now." She said going over to her dresser and looking for something to wear.

"Okay see you in 10" said closing the door behind me

When I got out of the shower I realised I was living up to my nickname Seaweed Brain I didn't bring my cloths just boxers. Oh well at least it's something. I thought to myself as I went knocked on the door before going in. for all I knew Annabeth could have been changing.

"Wise Girl are you still in there"

"Ya I am but I am just doing my hair you can come in" I opened the door and came in with the towel around my neck like I would after swimming but when she saw me she looked stunned like she didn't know what to say, then she started laughing

"What's so funny Wise Girl?" I asked trying not to turn red.

"Well you are in your boxers and nothing else" she said between giggles

"I'm sorry I forgot that I can come into my room like this after three hours" I said grabbing my clothes from my dresser.

"Seaweed Brain" was all she said back

I was ready and I was sitting on my bed watching Annabeth finish. She had put on a blue sun dress that had a gray belt. She put on her camp necklace, her owl earrings from her dad. I wanted to give her a present I had gotten for her but I knew I had to wait t wasn't the right time.

Once we were both ready I took her hand and we went down stairs to go to dinner, but all the lights were off and there was a note on the switch that said turn around. I did and what I saw made no since all my friends from camp were here, but then I got it, it was my birthday. Just as I figured it out Annabeth whispered "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everyone else yelled

"Percy now that you are 18 we didn't get you lots of little things" my mom said " but we did get you one thing that we all put some money in even your dad."

"What did you get me" I asked like a little kid but before anyone could answer Annabeth waked me upside the head

"Owwwww what did I do now Annabeth" I said rubbing my head

"You don't get it do you Seaweed brain, you don't just ask like that it's not important that we all got you something it's that we all survived the war and we are here to say happy birthday"

"Ok, ok ya I get it I won't ask" I said grabbing her hand so she couldn't walk me again. Hey I love her but she can be vicious.

"Who wants blue cake?" my mom asked

"Yes please Sally" all the demi-gods said. Once we all had cake my mom came over with a card. It said some happy birthday slogan and then it was signed by all my friends and my mom, Paul and Dad inside was a picture of a 2012 corvette it was sea green with grey detail it was my car

"Oh my gods you all got me a car?"

"Yes we did, now go down stairs to see it and a second surprise." My mom said as I pulled Annabeth behind me to the elevator.

We went out to find my dad leaning agents the car from the picture and swinging the keys. "Hey dad" I said well Annabeth said "Hi lord Poseidon"

"Hello Percy, Annabeth. Happy birthday son" he said throwing me the keys

"Now I know I just jot here but you both now the law about the laws of immortals and our kids so I will talk to you both later have a good birthday Percy. Oh and Happy anniversary you two" my dad said before he popped out leaving the smell of the ocean.

"That's right happy anniversary." I said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Happy anniversary!" She responded

"Well I have something for you." I said bringing it a bracelet out of my pocket. It was silver and had a charm of an owl holding a trident. I clasped it on her wrist.

"Well what do you think" I asked not sure if she liked it since she doesn't wear jewelry .

"I love it!" she said throwing her arms around my neck

"Wait theirs more. I got Tyson to help me make it and if you pull on the end of the trident it will change into a shield. It's like Thalia's bracelet or my watch." I said as I pulled on it and showed her the shield

"Thank you Percy. T is the best present ever. Well we better get back before the Stoll's get any ideas and tell your mom something that's not true" she said

"Ya that's probably the smart thing"

"Well that's why you call me Wise Girl Seaweed brain"

"That's me" I said before giving her a quick kiss and grabbing her hand and going back up to my apartment.


	4. Last First Day

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to go. So I told you I wanted to be back up and writing new chapters next week but I don't think I can. See my god mother died and I relay need to be there. I could give you all a huge story on why I can't write but if I am honest I might right more. Who knows some people do different things to cope with being sad and one of my ways is escaping to book and writing so you might get no chapters this week or you might get a ton. Just wanted to let you guys know because I feel everyone reading this is a friend. Friends may not always agree but they share something and we all share the love of Percy. Also please review I need to know how everyone feels about the rewriting of these chapters.**

The next week wen by fast, Annabeth and I had so much fun doing things we never got to do as a couple at camp. We went for a walk in central park, walked around town without a care in the world.

My one favorite was when we went to a dance in the park. It was once of Rachel's fundraisers for the kids art. The theme was art so Annabeth and Rachel went shopping together the day after my birthday. I had nothing else to do since I hadn't had time to talk to any of my mortal friends I came with them. The girls each got a sundress with matching shoes (Annabeth called them ballet flats). Annabeth got a grey dress and Rachel got a green dress well they got me a green shirt saying I had to wear black dress shoes.(Rachel said they were matching outfits to eye colour). We then went back to Rachel's house, our plan to have the most original outfits there. Rachel went into her supply room and came back out with white sheets and a tone of different colours of paint. We set up three tarps one on the floor in the corner and two on the adjoining walls. We then use paint and splattered it all over the dresses and my top. Let's just say we won the best dressed award.

One of my favorite that I will remember forever was when we were in town not far from my apartment the last day before was a hot day and the cars don't help the heat so we decided to go soft serve get ice cream. We sat on the curb to eat it and being a guy I couldn't help it. I might have pushed her ice cream into her face.

"You want to go Seaweed Brain?" she asked me holding her ice cream like it was a weapon.

"Any time anyplace Wise Girl." I said back dead serious holding my ice cream out. And with that we were off. I took off dogging people on their way back to work from taking a lunch break. I was laughing and I could hear Annabeth was too.

"Come back here and fight me you coward!" I heard her yell at me. I saw people look at us like we were crazy but hey we are half Greek God. You get used to people thinking you are crazy.

"Never!" I yell back running to the edge of the park and hiding in the bushes. I could see Annabeth come to the entrance of the park and stop looking for me. I could see her grey convers and her orange camp shirt through the bush I was waiting in. my plan was to sneak up behind her after she passed me.

"If I was a Seaweed Brain, where would I hide and what would try to do?" I heard her say to herself. She disappeared from my line of sight. I listened trying to hear her but I couldn't, stupid training. I backed up and spun around as quite as I could. Unfortunately Annabeth knew where I was and I turned into her ice cream.

"You have something to say to me Seaweed Brain?" she asked pointing her melting weapon at my face. I knew what she was doing; it was once conversation we would never ever forget. So I played along.

"You'd probably kick my butt." I said with a smile putting my weapon up.

"You know I'd kick your butt." She said laughing and I was laughing too. With that we started fighting. We must have looked strange, teenagers using ice cream as a weapon and using advanced fighting moves. By the time our weapons melted we were all sticky.

"Truce, truce!" I said putting my hands in the air

"Good I'm all sticky. Let's go back to the apartment." she said grabbing my hand

Later that night we were getting ready for school the next day, getting our bags ready and setting out our clothes, I was going in jeans and a blue t-shirt well Annabeth was in a grey sun dress with a blue hair clip and ballet fats, she also had her silver owl earrings and the owl holding a trident charm bracelets I had some Hephaestus kids help me will with. It was 10:30 when we got into bed

"Night seaweed brain, I love you" Annabeth said

"Night Wise Girl, I love you too" and with that I fell asleep to the sounds of Annabeth's deep breathing.

I woke up at about 3:00 am to someone screaming. It took about two seconds to realise it was Annabeth from the bed above me. I jumped out of bed and climbed up, I sat by her head and pulled her into my lap well stroking he hair. When she came out of it she snuggled closer to me and sobbed into my chest. The sad thing about it is that this had become routine since we got back from Tartarus. All I could do for her was comfort her and whisper in her ear that I was ok and we were safe, not many people how badly it affected her only her siblings and me. when we first got back she would sleep in her cabin but every night she would wake up screaming and wakening up all her siblings, then after about a week once all her brothers and sisters were asleep she would sneak over to my cabin and sleep in my bed with me so she always knew I was ok.

At some point we fell asleep because my mom came in to get us up at 7:30 and found me sitting in her bunk with her sitting in my lap and her head in the crock of my neck. We were scared she would be mad but I don't think my mom cared, then she probably herd Annabeth scream last night.

We got dressed in different rooms grabbed our bags and ran down to the kitchen where we could smell food cooking. When we came in Paul was sitting at the table going over lesion plans well my mom made her blue waffles. Annabeth and I sat down and each took two waffles out of the stack and happily ate them down. Before we knew it was time to meet Rachel at the subway.

"Annabeth we're going to be late" I said jumping up and getting my lunch

"Thanks for the waffles sally, see you at school Paul" Annabeth said grabbing her lunch. Together we ran out the door grabbing our bags on the way and racing down to the subway.

Once on the way to school were all laughing and talking about the different pranks the Stoles played and different thing that have been going on since they found me at camp Jupiter. And as we walked up the steps of Goode all I could think was that this was going to be the best last first day.


	5. The Morning

**Hey guys I'm back! So hers the next chapter if you were reading this story before then I have combined a couple of chapters so here we go and Review to tell me how this new version is going.**

When we got to Goode we went to the office to get Rachel and Annabeth their schedules and I needed them to re-print mine since I "lost it". I forgot it was in my pocket and I was doing the rock wall at camp and my girlfriend was distracting me and it sorda, kind of burned.

My schedule

Home room-Mr. Blofis

Math- Mrs. McKenzie

Lunch

English- Ms. Lock

Swimming- Mrs. Smith

Annabeth's schedule

Home room- Mr. Blofis

Gym- Mr. Webb

Lunch

English- Ms. Lock

Design- Mrs. G

Rachel's schedule

Home room-Mr. Blofis

Math-Mrs. McKenzie

Gym- Mr. Webb

Art- Mrs. Stone

I had home room with Rachel and Annabeth, Math with Rachel and English with Annabeth this semester. We were in the hall talking about what a great year it was going to be when Mrs. G came to talk to us.

"Hi Percy, Hi Rachel who is you friend?"

"Hey Mrs. G this is our friend Annabeth she just moved out here" Rachel said putting her arm around Annabeth's shoulder while I had my arm around her other shoulder.

"Very good well would you three like to take part a freshman buddies program to make them feel more comfortable here?" she asked I looked at my friends and they seemed fine with it.

"Ya sure Mrs. G see you later we got to head to homeroom." I said as we walked away

As we walked to our homeroom I bumped into someone. It would have knocked them over but for a freshman this kid was built probable like I hope I was. The first thing I saw was black hair and olive skin.

"Hey man sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said holding a hand out to help him up. The kid had his had his head down but when I finished speaking his head shot up and it was….

"Nico?" I asked wondering why he was at high school since he had been out of it for year now

"Percy? Annabeth? Rachel? What are you guys doing here?" he asked taking my hand and standing up

"Well it is school I should be asking you that Mr. I go between Greek and roman camps well spending any other time in the underworld?" I said or asked

"Well I kind of made my step-mom mad again and my dad though it would be good for me to go to school"

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked

"Well let's just say it involves Mrs. O'Leary and the garden" he said with a sly smile that looked almost evil

"Really you took my dog and got a goddess mad?" I asked him knowing the answer

"Yep" he said popping the p just then the bell rang and he ran off to get to class. Well we all walked to our home room.

I spent most of first class thinking about what Nico could have done with my dog for his dad to send him to school. He knew that if he hurt my dog in any way I would hurt him. He did see me when we were defending Manhattan and my dog got hurt? Didn't he? Oh well he should know that by now. The other part of class was Annabeth trying to get me to pay attention and before I knew it, it was time to go to math.

Now if you don't know me you might think ok he has math, but math for me is torcher. Every time I think of math the first thing that comes to mind is my math teacher from grade 6 only she wasn't a person she was a kindly one. So when she knew I was a demi-god she took me into a museum and tried to kill me. I have seen her a few times since then and she still gives me the creeps. We were doing algebra review witch I think is the worst thing other than reading for a half-blood. Algebra makes no since to me, why are the letters in math? Any way I tried to do it but try as I may I only got 5 out of 30. Rachel was helping me with a hard question since she was done when Mrs. G called us out. We gathered our stuff and went out to the hall where Annabeth was waiting.

"Ok kids since you volunteered and you are a group of three, you are going to get this year's trouble student. Let's go get him."

We went to the gym, where a group of grade 9's were trying not to get hit with doge balls. When Mrs. G came in a boy with black hair and olive skin came over.

"Nico, these are going to be your grade 12 buddies..." Mrs. G said

"Percy, Annabeth and Rachel" Nico said before she could continue. Mrs. G got a funny look on her face

"You know them Nico?" before he said something like oh ya Percy's my cousin I jumped in

"Oh ya we know him from our camp he is one of the younger campers, right guys?" I asked

"Ya we spent all summer with Nico" Annabeth said

"Ok well you three can take Nico on a tour right now and can you let him sit with you at lunch?" she asked us.

"Of cores we can. Come on Nico" Annabeth said as the fore of us walked down the hall.

**Insert break**

We took Nico on a tour, but half the time Annabeth and Rachel where talking about what we would do if she spit out a prophecy during class, while Nico and I were acting like we were at camp. We were pushing, kicking, and punching each other. This was normal for us, the kid my be younger than me but hey when you've been what we have together you can act like idots together. Annabeth finally lost it when Nico twisted his scull ring changing it into his sword. So, instead of telling him to put it away like a responsible cousin, I pulled out my pen and we started to spar.

"Put your swords away, you idiots. What if a teacher or another group of people touring see you?" Annabeth hissed at us.

"Sorry Annabeth." Nico said taking his sword and putting the hand part over his finger, making it turn back into a ring.

"Sorry Wise Girl." I said capping my sword and turning it back into my pen.

We walked around the school some more not really touring because none of us care all that much seeing as if he needed to Nico could just ask us later and then it was time to go to lunch.

"A warning before you meet my school friends, they're all on the swim team with me, and they don't believe that you are real." I told Annabeth, grabbing her hand.

"Your friends don't think Annabeth is real?" Nico asked with a look on his face.

"Nope" I said, popping the p.

"Last year they kept trying to set me up with different people when we went on group outings, but if they did I would text my mom and ask her to call me saying that there was family coming over and I had to come home right away."

"Wow, that's a smart plan." Annabeth said, looking at me as if I was the god with two heads.

"Don't look so surprised Annabeth, when my plans don't involve guessing what a monster is going to do, they normally work."

"I'll keep that in mind, now let's get lunch. I'm hungry and I want to see your friend's faces when they see me. Rachel, Death Breath, you coming?"

"Ya, but I have to go get my lunch from my locker. See you people down there." Nico told us walking away.

"Coming!" Rachel called, running to catch up with us. "Okay, you guys will never guess what the Stolls did now." She said as we walked down the hall to the lunchroom.

"How do you know what they did?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I Iris messaged camp to ask what we should do if I spit out a prophecy in class this morning even though Chiron wasn't around, and they told me what happened. So, anyway, the Stolls took a brown lunch bag like Nico's and put in rainbow colored food, like your blue food Percy, but he likes black so much it will freak him out." We all walked in to the cafeteria laughing. I took them over to the table I normally sat at. There were only 3 of us still here, the rest either moved or graduated. Kate Roberts, her boyfriend Matt Long, and I (Matt is the same age as us and Kate is a year younger) were the only ones on the team right now.

"Hey pool people, you know Rachel from the other year and this is Annabeth, my "made up" girlfriend," I told them, pointing to Annabeth.

"It's not nice to point, Percy." Annabeth said to me.

"It's not nice to through us into the canoe lake either, but the others still did it." I said back and she did the wise thing, shoving me into Rachel.

"Sorry Rachel." Annabeth and I said at the exact same time. Everyone at the table started laughing and that's when Nico came down and sat next to me.

"Oh and this is Nico, we call him 'Death Breath'. He's a freshman, but he goes to the same camp as the three of us. Nico, Annabeth this is Kate and Matt they're dating and on my swim team." I said pulling my sandwich out. Nico was the last one to take out his lunch, and when he saw it he dropped it back in the bag in shock. The look on his face was priceless. He then put his hand back in and picked up his sandwich like it was a pair of someone else's dirty underwear, pinching it between two soon as the sandwich was out of the bag he threw it at the nearest table behind him. the good news the sandwich was gone, bad news it hit a cheerleader. The cheerleader's boyfriend then picked up his half eaten pudding and threw a spoon full at one of his other stupid jock friends and soon it turned into a full-fledged food fight. I had been in enough food fight to know what to do.

"Under the table I said pulling on Annabeth's hand and crouching under the table. We pulled the chairs as close as we could to try and block food from going every were.

As we sat under the table I heard Nico mutter "Stolls"

"Who?" Kate and Mat both asked.

"Oh they are just some kids that prank people at our summer camp." I said, trying not to laugh. We spent lunch getting to know each other without getting hit by food. The teachers were all at a meeting so we just had to sit around and talk. My swimming friends realized that we all had the "Greek" bug like saying 'Gods' or 'Hades' and stuff like that instead of swearing. They looked like they were about to ask when the bell rang. The four of us jumped up and grabbed our bags heading for the door.

I call over my shoulder, "See you last period. Let's hope we have more people so it's not just the three of us."


	6. An Easy Class

**Hey guys I'm back again! So here is the chapter sorry it took so long but whatever. So I have a question for everyone should I change the demi-gods and change the direction of the story jut smidge or just leave it? Let me know in the reviews! So here is the chapter and guess what I have a beta reader!**

On our way to English I got a great idea about a class we could pass and have more fun in. Goode was great at letting kids take a similar course and giving them the credit. We still had five minutes left, so I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her to the Guidance Office.

In three minutes our schedules were changed, we didn't have to take English anymore, in replace of that we would be taking a Latin and Greek class. I knew we would ace it since we are Greek and we've been learning Latin verbs and the names of all the roman gods and goddesses this summer and winter from our friends at Camp Jupiter.

"You ready for an easy class?" I asked Annabeth.

"Who wouldn't want to do a Greek/Roman class and you get to learn Greek and Latin?" She questioned me.

"Mortals." I said back, grabbing her arm and running to our class, which was on the top floor.

Annabeth seemed to think that taking this class as a demigod was cheating, since we've fought most of the monsters we are going to learn about, but I see it as a class to get good marks in since we suck at English because of our stupid dyslexia.

We sat at the front of the room and the teacher came into class a few minutes after us.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Fuke. To make sure that everyone pays attention and that there will be no talking while I am at the front I am going to try something new. I will be giving out a prize for the least disturbing pair.

We are going to start by learning about the beginning of Greek mythology. Who was the father of the Greek gods?"

I looked at Annabeth; I could tell she was thinking the same thing, 'This is so easy! He is my/your Grandfather' we started laughing.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson? Would you mind telling us what is so funny?" Mr. Fuke asked us.

"Well, we took a mythology class this summer, and we realized that Kronos, who is the father of the gods, would be a demigod's grandfather." I responded. I don't think anyone except Annabeth and I thought it was funny but hey, he is my grandfather and we had to fight him.

"Very good. Now can anyone name all of the Greek Olympian gods and what they are the gods of?" he questioned the class. Annabeth and I looked around but no one knew so we both put up our hands.

"Miss. Chase you do the goddesses and Mr. Jackson you can do the gods."

"Ok, so there's Hera the goddess of marriage, Demeter the goddess of agriculture, Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies." Annabeth said and I saw her eyes light up at her mom's name, "There's also Artemis the goddess of the hunt, wolves, and the moon, and Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty." She finished.

"There's Zeus, the god of the sky, Poseidon god of the ocean/water, Ares god of war, Apollo god of music, poetry, and the sun, Hephaestus god of the forges, Hermes the messenger god and the god of thieves, and lastly there's Dionysus god of wine." I continued after Annabeth.

"Very good you two." Mr. Fuke commented after we finished

"Mr. Fuke they forgot Hades and Hestia" someone said from the back.

"No we didn't, Hestia stepped down to let Dionysus be one of the 12 and Hades isn't allowed in Olympus, except for on the Winter Solstice, so he doesn't have a throne." I told the kid, I must have been yelling, though, he covered his ears.

That is how the rest of class went, our teacher asking questions, us waiting for someone else to answer then answering all the questions correctly.

When he gave us a work sheet asking us to name as many people, monsters, and gods me and Annabeth worked together. The work sheet was meant for kids who don't know mythology because in no time we had filled up all the space. To tell you the truth it took us more time to read the question then come up with people we have met.

We still had twenty minutes left so we started talking.

"What do you think of doing this class now?" I asked her.

"Well I like it because it is a class based on our life's but these mortals are so dumb about this." She said grabbing my hand.

"No we are just experts" I said giving her hand squeeze.

"Jackson, Chase no talking until you have filled in all fifty spaces." Mr. Fuke snapped at us.

"We are done sir." I said.

"Nobody has ever finished that assignment in that short of time." He muttered so I couldn't here but I did.

If you want you can blame the listening on Annabeth from when she has her cap on.

"Jackson, Chase if you want to talk now since I don't believe you are done so you can only talk in Greek for the rest of class" he said with a smile.

The rest of the class ohhhhhed but that didn't frazzle us we talked in Greek in front of other people(not from camp) all the time so that they didn't know what we were saying.

"ναι και κανείς δεν σκοτώθηκε από τον Πολύφημο? (yes and nobody was killed by Polyphemus) " I said making Annabeth burst out laughing.

" Σκάσε Φύκια Bain! Δεν είμαι πάρει στο πρόβλημα από την πρώτη μέρα μου! (Shut up Seaweed Bain! I'm not getting in trouble on my first day!) Annabeth yelled at me trying not to laugh.

Before Mr. Fuke could reply the bell rang I walked Annabeth to her last class of the day.

"Oh my gods did you see his face!" Annabeth said as we left the class

"Yes. And when we didn't miss a beat talking in Greek I thought he was going to have a fit!" I said back taking Annabeth's hand and swinging them between us as we walked.

"This is it either going to be the best class or the worst class, I guess we will just have to wait to find out." Annabeth told me as we came to her class room.

"See you after swimming, Wise Girl" I whispered, kissing her cheek before I left to go to my swimming class/club.


	7. Swimming

**Ok guys so here is the chapter and I hope you like it I have this going on a new path so no OC demigods for now. Sorry if you liked them but I had to take it out and if you are just reading this and have no idea what I'm talking about just ignore me so review what you think! By the way yes this is a short chapter.**

I got there and took my top off(in the summer and when it's warm I just wear my swim trunks). I looked at the bleachers and saw that we had a good number of kids. There were 3 new kids, two girls, and one boy.

"Hey everyone! I'm Percy, the team's captain. Freshman, at the end of the term there will be a First Aid test so be sure to practice. Now we will be going around and getting to know each other. So say your name and one thing about you"

I pointed to the first new girl, signaling her to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Thomas and I love Disney" Rebecca has black hair with brown highlights and greenish brown eyes.

"Hey, my name is Bethany Roberts and I love to ride horses " Bethany has shorter blond hair and blue grey eyes.

"Hey I'm Bradley Law and I love soccer as well as swimming." Bradley has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, as I said, I'm Percy and this is Matt and this is Kate. Let's start this time with races, we are going to draw numbers and then we will do races to see people's speed and stamina. Ready?" I asked, grabbing Matt's hat and taking the paper with numbers on it, ripping them up, and dumping them in the hat.

I was racing who-ever had the other number three. Once we found our partners we got into line.

Kate and that new guy Bradley were first, and Matt and Bethany were next, meaning Rebecca and I would go last.

The rules were simple: it was only there and back doing the front crawl.

The winner from the first two groups would race, and then the winner from my group could race the loser. Last race will be the two undefeated people for the title of fastest swimmer.

"Ok, Kate, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Bradley, are you ready?"

"Always."

"Okay, on your marks, get set, go!"

They were off with Bradley in the lead at first, but Kate could hold her breath longer and had less trouble than Bradley in the underwater spin. In the end Kate won.

Then Matt and Bethany got into place. Matt won only by a few seconds. Now it was my turn to go against Rebecca.

"3…..2….1….go!" Matt said.

We dove into the water, like always I got energized by the water, but even with that Rebecca and I stayed close together.

I got a head at the underwater turn, but she caught up quickly. I heard people cheering since normally I was half a pool ahead, I didn't think I could go any faster without cheating, when I heard someone.

"Come on Percy, you can do it! Just a little more Seaweed Brain!" hearing Annabeth gave me even more energy. I got to the end and climbed out of the pool.

"Oh my gods, Rebecca I think that was the closest anyone has ever come to beating Percy!" I heard Kate shout.

When I looked at Annabeth I saw she was lost in thought, and I didn't like the way she was looking between me, Rebecca and Bethany.

We called practice and went to change.


	8. Second Day At School

**Hey guys here is the chapter and I then I will pot a tone of chapters today. So read and review.**

We were all talking when Paul came into the pool.

"Hi Kate, Matt how are you" he asked them.

"We're good Mr. Blofis" they said before turning to Annabeth and I.

"We have to go to catch the subway train, see you guys tomorrow." They said heading out the doors.

I couldn't help but think about how they made the first day of school on a Thursday like why not wait for the Monday but whatever.

Once they left Paul turned to me and Annabeth

"If you guys want I ride I'm leaving now" I looked at Annabeth and smiled she smiled back and took my hand while shouldering her backpack.

(line break) skip to the next day

I walked into the school by myself this morning because Annabeth was called to Olympus as soon as we got home. I was not in a good mood, and I don't think Annabeth was ether. Without being close and hearing her breathing I tend to get nightmares. So here I am trudging into the school and just to make my day better just as I walked in the door Ashley (or as my friends call her Ash face) comes up to me.

"Hey Percy baby sorry I wasn't here Friday I forgot we had school" she said playing dumb.

"How was my baby's day?" she asked.

"Ashley we have gone through this before, I have a girlfriend and I'm not your baby" I said as nicely as I could.

"I know you have a girlfriend silly, it's me." she said with a giggle. At this I started to lose my cool.

"Ashley go away! I'm not your boyfriend my girlfriend is a girl named Annabeth and she's from a summer camp I go to!" she pouted and looked at me like I had hurt her.

"Just you wait Percy you will be my boyfriend by the time we graduate and you have to stop making this girl up." With that she stomped away.

Every time I turned around people where talking about me. I would catch things like:

"How long till I should ask him?" and "I wonder why he looks so tired." and "I feel so bad for him he looks like he didn't sleep since she left."

Even my friends where giving me strange looks, I was going to ask Matt but before I could the bell rang. 'oh well?' I thought, shrugging. I will find out later.

I went to home room and sat with Rachel, she seemed to be the only normal person today.

"Hey Rachel sorry I didn't meet with you, Annabeth is with my extended family and Paul gave me a ride." I said sitting down.

"No problem Percy I understand. Did you sleep at all?"

"Well I tried but ... um ... nightmares." I was able to get out.

"Well I hope you get sleep later because you look like Hades."

The rest of the morning went by slow. I might of fallen asleep a few times but Paul knew I had nightmares so I think he wasn't going to say anything, unluckily for me my other teachers weren't and I ended up with detention. Finally it was lunch and I could find out why people were looking at me like something bad had happened.

I got to our table to find Matt, Kate, Rebecca, Bethany, Bradley, Nico and Rachel sitting at the table. Nico and Rachel where laughing their heads off at something while everyone else looked like they were talking about something serious.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" everyone but Nico and Rachel looked at me like I was some broken toy.

"Percy we are so sorry." Kate said standing up to give me a hug.

I hugged her back before pulling away and asking "What are you sorry for nothing happened?"

"Percy we heard the bad news." Matt said.

"Seriously guys what's going on, nothing bad happened. Wait. Did something bad happen at camp Nico, Rachel?" I asked getting worried.

Finally calming down from her laughing fit Rachel answered me.

"Well our dear friends heard a rumor that you and Annabeth broke up. Someone saw Annabeth running out of your apartment last night after school with a pissed look on her face, then with you being so tired everyone thought that you were up all night crying."

She said, barely making it out before laughing again. When I start laughing everyone else looked at me like I was crazy.

"Guys Annabeth and I didn't break up, she had an emergency with her mom and I just didn't sleep well."

The rest of the day went by un-eventful. Everyone other than my friends still gave me weird looks, even some of the teachers. Let's just say I was happy to finally get to swimming.

On the way into the pool I saw Coach Smith coming out of her office.

"Percy, I know I'm normally here just in case something bad happens but I need to go make copies of the schedule for the swim meets so I will be in room 203." And with that she left. I went to the pool and we started the class

"OK so today we are going to lane swim. Just keep doing the front crawl till you feel you can't swim any more. Last person in unless I'm still in won't have to do this tomorrow."

We all go into a lane and I set the stereo up to count us in.

"The timer will start in 30 seconds. Wait for the beep to start. Every thirty seconds will be counted. The challenge starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... beep." and we dove into the water.

After 4 laps Bradley had had enough, Bethany after 6, Matt lasted a total of 10 laps while Kate lasted 8. It was just Rebecca and I left when it happened. Rebecca went to do her turn but she hit her head on the wall and went unconscious. I swam over and got her and pulled her out of the pool. Everyone came over but gave me a wide circle to work.

"Matt I need the first aid kit now. I said trying to check her head. When I brought my hand away from her head there was blood.

I paled and turned to Kate since she would know where room 203 was.

"Kate Mrs. Smith went to room 203 through your flip flops and a cover up on and go get her please." I said trying to stay calm.

"Bradley, Bethany can you guys go and tell the principle what happened so we can get an ambulance here she is bleeding from her head." I said and without answering they left

I turned back to Rebecca and grabbed the nearest school towel and used it to try to stop the bleeding till Matt got back. After what seemed like forever Matt came back opened the first aid kit and helped me sit Rebecca up so I could bandage her head.

We got her bandaged but she was still bleeding and the bandages turned scarlet.

"She's going to need stitches." I told Matt as we lied her back down using towels as a pillow.

"Dude how do you know?" he asked me looking like he was going to puke.

"I just do." I said not telling him that I had to bind Annabeth for a cracked head in Tartarus since we didn't have any nectar or ambrosia to give her.

After two minutes Coach Smith came running in with Kate.

"Well I see you have done everything we can do until the ambulance gets here." Mrs. Smith said we sat in silence for thirty seconds before we heard the ambulance pull up.

They came in and took Rebecca away with Coach Smith following.

"Well, we will tell you as soon as we hear anything. Change and I will clean up." I said. I hadn't dealt with a mortal injury like that in years and it freaked me out, sure there have been injuries that we wouldn't use godly food for but nothing that serious since Tartarus.


	9. Thanks Mom

**Hey! so here's the chapter and since I have nothing to do today and I am getting close to the chapters I was writing last week for SY I am mostly just re posting them. so here's this chapter and expect a more through out the day. Also review and tell me how I am doing with my reposting.**

I ran all the way out of school through the back door and gave a whistle. In seconds I could see a black speck flying towards me, Blackjack.

Hey boss what do you need me to do? Beat some monster with you? Go get donuts? He asked in my head

"How many times do I need to tell you, don't call me boss. Also no I just need a ride home I had a bad day and I don't want to talk to anyone but Annabeth hopefully she will be home soon"

I said I had just had a bad night and a bad day today. With Annabeth having to go to Olympus, girls keep asking me out and saying I'm in denial when I say I have Annabeth and now this swimming business. Ya I really needed to talk my best friend who is around. Grover is out in the wild somewhere and Annabeth had to go because Aphrodite temple was quote on quote "the wrong shade of pink" why can't she just change it herself, she is a goddess for Zeus' sake!

It was Sunday and Annabeth still wasn't home. She was still with Aphrodite, the pink was fixed but now she needed help to find the perfect purple for the pillows. Do I need to say it again she is a goddess. My mom new something was wrong but she wasn't pushing, she knew that if I needed her advice I would have asked her. I was sitting on my bed trying to do my homework before school but all I could think about is what Rebecca would she ever come back? Was she going to be ok?. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"come in!" I yelled

"honey, Paul and I have been talking. I know you aren't doing well aftr the pool insadent and it is triggering memories of what happened with that part of your life. So we have decided that if you want to skip this week and go to camp that's fine with us but we will have to give you work to do when you get back since we will tell the school you're sick." my mom said standing in the door way

I couldn't believe it. My mom was giving me permission to skip school to go to camp.

"Really mom! I would love that I promise I will do the work when I get back" I said jumping up and hugging her. I went into my closet and got my packing list. I had made it when I got home my first summer of camp.

**Packing list**

**14 tops**

**14 shorts**

**14 underwear**

**2 swimsuits**

**5 jeans**

**5 sweaters**

**14 pairs of socks**

Hay, Annabeth said my list was the minimum but it has worked for me since I was 12 so I wasn't bothering to change it except I added a backup bag list. This backup bag I have with me at all times just in case something happened. It was also already packed as a quest bag (hopefully I don't have to use this)

**Back-up list**

**2 tops**

**2 shorts**

**2 sweaters**

**2 underwear**

**2 pairs of socks**

For my bag I had 7 camp tops, 2 green, 2 black, 2 grey and a blue top, 14 pairs of cargo shorts, then normal jeans, socks and 5 different sweaters.

I already had the backup bag packed it was in a magic bag my dad gave me after the war. It is a small sea green back pack that looks like it could barely hold a sweat shirt but because it is magic it can hold anything. It is like Leo's tool pouch. Now if there's something wrong at camp I don't have to come home I can just take this bag.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower and opening the window so I could IM Annabeth. Once I knew the rainbow would hold I grabbed a drachma from my pocket and threw it into the rainbow.

"oh Goddess, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase!" I said and then I could see her walking towards the elevator.

"Annabeth!" I called out

"Percy!" she said once she saw me

"Hey I was just about to head home" she said smiling

"OK well you have to come home and pack" I replied with my trouble maker smile that said 'I know something you don't!"

"Why do I need to pack? Did something happen at Goode? Was it a monster?" she asked as soon as I had told her to pack. She always needs to have all the answers. The thought made me smile.

"Well something did happen at school, everything is going to be ok no worries we can go back I will talk to you about it when I see you but mom says we can go to camp for the week!"

"oh my gods really I can't wait Jason, Reyna and some of our other roman friends are going to be there this week too I was going to talk to you about going after school on Friday but if we are going that is great!" she said with a huge smile on her face

"OK see you when you come home." I said

"See you" she smiled back and the last thing I saw was her running her hand through the IM and running toward the elevator towards me


	10. Ariving at Camp

Annabeth came home and hugged my mom. Then went to our room to get packed, I sat on my bed eating off a plate of blue cookies that Annabeth and I were sharing. It wasn't till she sat down beside me that I really got a hello from her.

"I missed you." She said wrapping her hands around my torso and putting her head in the crook of my neck. I put one of my arms around her shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth guess what happened?"

"Did a monster attack you?" she asked worried

"No, no it's… nothing like that. It's just that a rumor started at school." I said wondering how she will take this.

"The rumor started because Hannah one of Ashley's friends was here to see her grandma and when you ran out of the apartment. Apparently you looked pissed. Then the next day I was tired because I had some nightmares and people were whispering to each other that I "hadn't gotten any sleep since she left". The rumor was that we had broken up and that I didn't sleep I was so upset." I told her. For a second she looked shocked and that she was going to hurt someone or something. Ten she burst out laughing and I couldn't help but started to laugh too. My mom came in to tell us that we should get going so that we could make it to camp before lunch and found us still laughing.

Half an hour later we were in my corvette driving to camp. It was one of our care free moments, I had the radio turned up and the windows down and everything was good. Annabeth and I are singing at the top of our lungs to Inner Ninja and laughing, just having a good time forgetting about school and Olympus. Finally I pulled into the parking lot we convinced Chiron to let us build as we all got cars. A lot of the summer kids got cars that way we could drive back to camp whenever we want. As soon as I packed the car next to Jason's we were out.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth said like a question

"Yes Annabeth." I responded getting our bags from the back of the car

"Well I was wondering" she said grabbing her back pack and slinging it over her shoulder, while I put my bag on too

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to race into camp?" she asked backing towards the hill slowly

"Oh sort of like coming in the same way we went out?" a asked walking towards her at the same speed

"One, two three!" she yelled and took off running up the hill. I sprinted after her laughing. I ran up behind her and rapped my arms around her waist. I then lifted her up and spun around until I got dizzy and fell. Our training keeps us from breaking anything as we fall laughing and rolling down the hill. We came to a stop at the bottom of the hill when a shadow fell over us.

"Look who's here. It's the love birds." Clarisse said laughing at our antics

"How are you Clarisse?" I asked getting up and giving Annabeth a hand up.

"I'm good. What are you guys doing here? Don't you have school?" she said well we all walked towards camp.

"Ya we do but something went down while I was at Olympus-witch this seaweed brain still hasn't told me about-and it was stressing him out so Sally is letting us skip school for the week to have a break." Annabeth answered

"Annabeth! Percy!" we here a girls voice say. We turned towards the big house and saw Piper and Jason coming out.

"Piper, Jason" Annabeth and I said at the same time. Annabeth ran over and gave Piper a hug while Jason and I did a bro hug thing. Then we switched and I gave Piper a hug and Annabeth gave Jason a hug.

"How have you guys been?" I asked as we all walked toward the cabins

"We are good, it's kind of weird being in new Rome but everyone is nice. I miss camp though, it's like everyone is so strict there. It's nothing like the family style chaos here though." she said making us all laugh we came to the cabins and split up to get un-packed.

"See you guys later. We will all have to meet up and do something after lunch during our free time." Jason said walking towards Zeus's Cabin.


	11. The Plan Part I

The next day I was in my cabin with all my friends who weren't off at school, meaning Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Travis, Piper, Jason, Leo, Annabeth and I. I had music playing from the stereo Leo made me and we were just talking. Conner, Travis, Chris, Leo, Jason and I shared a look that said we need the girls to leave so that we could plan our normal we just got to camp for the _ time since summer prank. Every time we before we leave the camp we decide on the next time (or next, next time so that we don't get everyone paranoid) we are all at camp I racked my brain trying to figure out how to get the girls to leave without tipping off Annabeth. Finally I figured it out; I need to send an iris message.

I got up and went to the bathroom, good thing no one was in there. I used my powers to make it mist over the window and then I made a rainbow and got a drachma out of my pocket.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept me offer. Show me Thalia Grace Hunter of Airtimes." I said thinking that Thalia could stop by and distract the girls since she has helped before. When she arrived in the IM she was sitting eating.

"Hey Pinecone Face." I said

"Hey Kelp Head." She said back. It was strange what started as an insult was now just a name, just like Annabeth and I calling each other Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain.

"So I was wondering if you would help us with our prank. We need you to come by camp so that we can plan our prank" I asked her.

"Well I was coming to the camp anyway so of course." She said with a sly smile.

"Ok see you soon I have to go before the girls notice how long I was gone" I said before ending the IM and running back to my cabin.

LINEBREK

Half an hour later after Thalia came and all the girls left to do something together. We were in a huge bubble I made like I always do so no one would find us. We had set up fold able tables that Leo got from his magic tool belt as well as sitting on chairs. I was thinking of talking to my dad about getting a lunge room thing with air in it so that we can hide down here more often.

"Ok guys we need to trick the rest of the camp. Since Percy made that thing we have almost 200 campers and about 100 year-round campers. Who has an idea that we can do?" Conner said

"We could put die on very ones tooth brushes and die everyone's teeth." Leo said

"Been there" Conner said

"Done that" Travis finished

"Ok, what haven't we done?" I asked

"Well we haven't made the whole camp seem like its falling apart." Chris said

"Guys I got an idea, but we need the girls in on this. Ok here's the plan, the camp thought it was bad when I went missing right? Well what would happen if we made everyone think all the couples broke up?" Leo came up with after his first idea got shot down.

"Well that would make for one funning thing to watch." Chris said

"Ok we need to get the girls in on this. They will be able to help us plan such a big prank." And with that we all swam to the shore to find the girls. Once we got the girls in on the idea we decided it would start tonight at dinner.

Clarisse came into dinner late that night, and when she came in she was 'pissed' at Chris because of something he didn't actually do.

"What the hell Chris!" she came in yelling "I can't believe you told the guys! You promised you would never tell a sole!" She said storming up to him. Our plan was working everyone was watching them and everyone was whispering to their siblings wondering what he wasn't supposed to tell people.

"What I didn't tell anyone anything Clarisse." Chris responded back looking scared and even sad too. He knew it was all for the prank. I think the fact that he knew about it and that he is a son of Hermes keep him from completely losing it. Neither of them would admit it but they loved each other like I love Annabeth and she loves me. They were never actually going to break up. The only way they would be separated is by death.

"Now you're lying to me! You know what I knew with a son of Hermes there would be lying about what you are doing because I don't always want to know that you are pranking someone, but this is it! If you can't take something like that serious we are through! Good bye you no good lying pig!" She yelled then stormed out of the pavilion.

Everyone looked like something that should never happen just happened. Like Athena and Poseidon were together, like Ares was down here in a pink tutu doing the nutcracker Ballet, like George and Martha weren't fighting or asking for rats. I saw Chris put his head down on the table where he just sat there for a minute before Conner and Travis being the good brothers they are took him out. Finally someone talked out loud and of course it was Drew.

"Well that's good she's too violent she doesn't deserve a boyfriend anyway Chris is a traitor how do we know something else won't come up and he will switch sides." She said looking discussed. I started to think why we did let him back. He was with Kronose! He shouldn't be at camp he would just betray us again!

"Stop it Drew. We let him come back because he was sorry and realised it was not good to betray his friends." Piper said and I snapped out of it feeling ashamed that I had thought that. It was all drew using her charm speak to make me think like that. The good thing was that was the end of dinner. I saw Annabeth leave with a plate of food for Clarisse since she had to miss most of dinner for the prank.

The plan was in motion. Next was Annabeth, Jason, Piper and I. I wasn't looking forward to this but for this to work out we will have to get everyone convinced something was going on.


	12. Campfire

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. After this there is one more before I go back to writing the chapters so it could take me a day or two so enjoy the last of the quick updates.**

Under normal circumstances I would never hold someone else's hand with our fingers entwined, but this isn't normal. We were sitting at the camp fire everyone but Clarisse and Chris were here. Clarisse had borrowed Annabeth's cap and was hanging out with Chris behind the cabins. I was sitting between Annabeth who was on my right and Piper who was on the left while Jason was sitting on Pipers other side. Annabeth was leaning into me and I had my right arm around her. I could tell that people had started to notice Pipers hand in mine but no one was saying anything out loud yet. We were whispering to each other talking about the plan. While I was holding pipers hand like we did when all seven of us plus Nico stood together agents the last giant. It doesn't mean anything but friendship to either of us but the rest of camp doesn't know that.

"If we can pull this off it will be so good." I murmured into her hair

"Ya the problem will be keeping up the act." She said giving me a quick kiss.

"Ya I know…you will have to sleep in your own cabin tonight if you don't your siblings will figure it out." I said disappointed that we would have a sleepless night

"Ya I know." She said hugging me tighter. I hugged her with my one hand that wasn't holding Pipers. Then I got the signal from Leo that it was show time. I looked over at Jason and he nodded. I gave Annabeth one last kiss then nodded back. Jason stood up and put the show on.

"Piper are you seriously doing that right in front of me?" He asked in front of everyone

"What are you talking about?" Piper said letting go of my hand and standing up.

"I mean the cheating on me with a guy who already has a girlfriend! What do you think Annabeth thinks of this? She is one of the smartest kids at camp she has to know!" Jason yelled at Piper

"Really Percy I know that something happened on that ship but I thought it was over after we fell!" Annabeth yelled at me moving so that wasn't touching her anymore. She was on the brink of tear, she was an awesome actor I don't know why but she was.

"There's too much pressure to be with you!" I yelled back "you are the smartest person here and let's face it I'm not smart! Your mom has tried to kill me how many times while my dad just wanted us to be happy after what we had been through. I can't live like that! Always worrying that a goddess is going to kill me for dating her daughter! I just can't do it! Piper gets the pressure too, she was sure Jason was going to leave her because he's roman and how do we know h doesn't have something going with a roman girl!" I yelled back. I felt so bad but it was my idea so I had to go through with it.

"Don't make me show everyone the video Jason." Piper yelled at him. I could see him visibly pail thinking of the video we had made.

"You wouldn't dare!? " Jason said but he sounded uneasy. Whoever the god or goddess of drama was I was send them a million prayers we seemed to be having good luck acting.

"Try me. All I have to do is use my charm speak and get a movie set up for breakfast." Piper said challenging Jason

"You know what I'm not going to stand for this I'm going. Good bye Piper" Jason said and walked to his cabin, but not before he gave me a glare.

"You know what I'm leaving to. Come on Piper let's get out of here." I said walking out as Annabeth let the first tear run down her face. I mouthed 'I love you' when no one was looking since I was in the shadows. I saw her give me a quick smile as she took a breath and cried. Then just as planned Leo came over and glared at me while wrapping Annabeth in a hug.

That night I had the worst and best dream I could have. The first seen was when I had first met Annabeth when I was fully awake. I felt the same as I had that day confused, scared and alone.

I saw myself I was like ghost reliving my past. I could see my 12 year old self standing on the porch of the big house when I saw Annabeth for the first time and I could hear myself think.

_She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girls would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling grey, like storm clouds: pretty but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fig Sht. She glanced at the horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, you killed a Minotaur! Or Wow, you're so awesome! Or something like that. Instead she said, "you drool when you sleep."_

I keep seeing a bunch of moments, the chariot race where she kissed my cheek, the dance we had on mount Olympus, my mom telling me that it was a 'date' (witch it was but I didn't want things to get weird if Annabeth didn't think it was) when she came to hang out before we went to camp, when she broke the rules and sat with me for a few minutes at dinner. Then one that stayed longer thank a quick flash was when she was getting ready for her quest

_Annabeth stood in the back of the room, rifling through old scrolls.  
"Knock, knock?" I said.  
She turned with a start. "Oh...hi. Didn't hear you."  
"You okay?"'  
She frowned at the scroll in her hands. "Just trying to do some research. Daedalus' Labyrinth is so huge. none of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere."  
I thought about what Quintus had said, how the maze tries to distract you. I wondered if Annabeth knew that already.  
"We'll figure it out," I promised.  
Her hair had come loose and was hanging in a tangled blond curtain around her face. Her gray eyes looked almost black.  
"I've wanted to lead a quest since I was seven," she said.  
"You're going to do awesome."  
She looked at me gratefully, but then stared down at all the books and scrolls she'd pulled from the shelved. "I'm worried, Percy. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Or Tyson or Grover."  
"Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it."  
"But..." She stopped herself.  
"What is it?" I asked. "The prophecy?"  
"I'm sure it's fine," she said in a small voice.  
"What was the last line?"  
Then she did something that really surprised me. She blinked back tears and put out her arms.  
I stepped forward and hugged her. Butterflies started turning my stomach into a mosh pit.  
"Hey, it's...it's okay." I patted her back.  
I was aware of everything in the room. I felt like I could read the tiniest print on any book on the shelves. Annabeth's hair smelled like lemon soap. She was shivering.  
"Chiron might be right," she muttered. "I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three. It just feels right."  
"Then don't worry about it," I managed. "We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them."  
"This is different. I don't want anything happening to...any of you."  
Behind me, somebody cleared his throat.  
It was one of Annabeth's half-brothers, Malcolm. His face was bright red. "Um, sorry," he said. "Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you."  
I stepped away from Annabeth. "We were just looking at maps," I said stupidly.  
Malcolm stared at me. "Okay."  
"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," Annabeth said, and Malcolm left in a hurry.  
"Annabeth rubbed her eyes. "You go ahead, Percy. I'd better get ready for archery."  
I nodded, feeling more confused than I ever had in my life. I wanted to run from the cabin...but then again I didn't._

I saw when she stood up to the sphinx, when we were in the labyrinth, and then I had another clear vision. it was the first time she kissed me.

_"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"  
"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."  
"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. you can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."  
"But you'll be killed!"  
"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."  
Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.  
"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat an vanished.  
I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality._

I saw her at the ceremony when she thought I was dead, I saw us running getting ready to fight Kampê when we thought that moment might be it. I saw her when I came back from the mission where Beckendorf died, I saw what I saw when I bathed in the river of Styx, I saw Hermes telling me that Athena had said to stay away from her daughter, I saw when I asked for a kiss for luck and she told me to

_"Come back alive seaweed brain, then we'll see". _

I saw Annabeth taking a knife that saved my life, I saw us after I saved her from falling to her death as the sky bridge crumbled, and I saw the look on her face when I said I didn't want to be a god. Then I saw another full seen, when she kissed me on my birthday.

_"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."_

_She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

_I stared at her. "What?"_

_"It's August 18," she said. "Your birthday, right?"_

_I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning - the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday._

_"Make a wish," she said._

_"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked._

_"Tyson helped."_

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. " I said. "With extra blue cement."_

_Annabeth laughed._

_I thought for a second, the blew out the candle._

_We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noises in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet._

_"You saved the world," she said_

_"We saved the world."_

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

_"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed._

_Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."_

_"Uh-uh."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You'd probably kick my butt."_

_"You know I'd kick your butt."_

_She brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the river Styx, turning invulnerable...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to saty mortal."_

_Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?_

_"The up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

_"Oh, you so wanted to."_

_"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought - I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. and I was thinking..." My throat felt really dry._

_"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

_I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile._

_"You're laughing at me," I complained._

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy."_

_"Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands round my neck."I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

_When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body._

_I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

_Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

_"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?_

_"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

_"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted._

_With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red._

_We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us into the water._

_Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey - when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry._

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. _

I saw me running across the stares trying to find my only memory, I saw when I firs found her and she kissed then flipped me, I saw us on the boat and we fell asleep in the stables. I saw Annabeth going on her solo quest, I say myself telling Annabeth I wasn't going to let her go again, and I saw us having one of our few safe moments in the pit. We found an un-poisoned lake and slept in a bubble. I saw the seven of us plus Nico standing off to the last giant everyone else had gone back since we had to finish the way we started. Then I saw the two camps together taking a giant group picture. Annabeth was on my back and I had one arm around Piper and one around Hazel. We were all grimy and hurt but we were all smiling like we had just won the lottery. And in a way we had, we had all survived another war.

I heard a voice say

"Are you really going to give Annabeth up after all that you have been through?" and I knew who it was, Aphrodite and apparently she saw the 'break up' but didn't know it was a prank. I tried to call out to her and tell her but apparently she didn't want me to say anything. Then I woke up to a familiar scream, it took all the strength I had and then some to not go running to her. Oh why did I come up with this idea it sounded funning till I had to act for a while and not help her..

ssaying good by to Annabeth

when i lled a Minotauring. with


	13. The Plan Part II

**OH MY GODS! IM BACK UP TO WERE I LEFT OFF! So I am done and ready to go forward with this plot idea. So review and I will have to write the beach chapter, after the funeral I went to I have finished the chapter so I know where this is going.**

The next morning we were finishing the prank. To keep the show going I went to breakfast and Annabeth stayed in her cabin. The rest of us showed up but it was strange even when I knew what was going on. I was told to eat like normal since I had been 'seeing' Piper since we met on the ship, Annabeth didn't come to breakfast at and stayed I her cabin and would refuse to eat until Leo came. Piper came to breakfast but had a video set up for in a few minutes of Jason and Conner holding hands with their fingers intertwined. In the video they were in Zeus' cabin and Connor was trying to get Jason to come out about their 'relationship'. Travis was the only one that didn't have a part yet since Katie was in school because her dad wouldn't let her skip. So this was Conner's first role in the prank and Travis has yet to do anything. I don't think anyone even suspects that we are all doing this as a prank. Leo's job was to come get his food and make hi sacrifice to the gods. Then he was to 'notice' Annabeth wasn't there and take his plate and get her one and eat with her in the Athena Cabin. Clarisse and Chris we suppose to show up but not talk and just pick at their food. Jason was mad at Piper and me so he was glaring t at us when he looked up from his food.

It was when I saw piper wave at me asking me to come and help her make an iris message since it would be the easiest way to show everyone the video and starting stage two. We went to my cabin since it was low down and put the DVD in a TV I have thanks to Leo (he is even is making cell phones that won't attract monsters. Everyone is going to have to pay him except those of us that were on the Argo II and his siblings.)

"You ready for stage two?" Piper asked me

"Well do we have to go back to Breakfast after we are done?' I asked

"Well I ate everything I had if you did too I guess we don't have to. As long as we are together when everyone else is done I don't see why not." Pier said telling me to stand in a certain spot and then I had to put my arm around her. I didn't see the big deal in that since I did that with Annabeth for years before we started dating. I threw a daram into the rainbow that's always being created by the fountain (if I have the window open)

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me the dinning pavilion. Once it shows up Piper did all the talking.

"So as everyone knows the big secret is out about what's been going on since we left on the Argo II between Percy and I. Now I want to show you want I saw yesterday." She said showing the video of Jason and Conner. When it was done everyone was shocked and no one was talking.

"So as you see I may have been cheating on Jason but he was cheating on me too. Have a good breakfast." And with that I cut off the connection.

"Well I'm going to go now since everyone should be another half hour." I said backing towards the door

"Wait I want to guess where you're going! To find out what Annabeth's dream last night was." She said already knowing the answer. Since she knew I just nodded and ran across to the Athena cabin.

I walked in and the first thing I did was hug Annabeth. We didn't say or do anything just hugged and it got to the point where Leo got uncomfortable.

"Well I'm going to take the plates back have fun remember half an hour till Athena cabin comes and you are dead if you are in here," Leo said as he left running back

"Wise Girl, tell me what that dream was about now please." I said sitting on her bead and pulling her onto my lap.

"Well the first one was the normal we were in the pit. But in this dream the Lake we stayed in that one night didn't look poisoned but it was and as we slept there it was killing you. Since I was breathing the air I was fine but I woke up and you were gone. You had survived all those monster attacks just to die of stupid poison". She said hugging me

"You said first one. What was the second one?" I asked resting my chin on her head.

"Well I saw a bunch of moments in my life with you in it and then Aphrodite asked me if I was really going to let you go after all that we've been through. I tried to respond since we don't need her to mess up the prank we are pulling but apparently she didn't want me to talk." She said hugging me

"I had the same dream." I told her. When I looked at the clock I saw that I had to meet Piper to keep the act up

"Looks like I have to go Wise Girl." I said hugging her closer

"Ok Seaweed Bran. But first." She said before leaning up and kissing me. I pulled away after a minute and left so that I was with Piper when everyone got our from breakfast. I walked out of the Athena Cabin and walked over to Aphrodite's. I was sitting with my arm around Pipers shoulders talking about anything and everything when everyone came down to get ready for morning activities. (A down side to this prank is that all of Annabeth's siblings hate my guts. I got a glare from every single one as they walked by me to get to cabin 6. Even Annabeth's five year old sister Daphne who came to live at camp since her mortal parent died.) I needed something to do with Piper without people seeing us so we don't have to act.

"Hey Piper, have I ever showed you the secret beach?" I asked her

"No but I have a feeling I will be able to say yeas as of tomorrow." She said smiling

"Meet me back her in twenty minutes, wear a bathing it, bring a towel, sunscreen, anything you might want because we are going to spend all day hanging out..." I said running to my Cabin I sent a quick message to Leo using the pager thing he made in case we need him in a quick second and told him to tell everyone else. I put my swim trunks on with a t-shirt grabbed a towel and went to the kitchen. I got a huge picnic basket and filled it with that ever I could find and then I sat in the middle of the cabins to see how we all made it look like we were going to do something without people following us.

I watched Leo go to tell Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Travis, Jason then he went to get Annabeth. Her siblings were still the trying to get her out of bed and Leo convinced them to let him try after a few minutes Leo came out and then after Annabeth did too. Leo put his arm around her and off they went to the strip of beach. We all went with different people who knew how to get there. I was taking piper; I knew how to get there because Dad had shown me. Annabeth was taking Leo and she knew how to get there because of me. Conner was taking Jason (him, Travis and Chris followed me when I was taking Annabeth one time) while Travis and Chris and Clarisse (Chris took her after following me) were all coming on their own.

We did have help though we intrusted in a few of our friends to keep people from finding out we asked our friends to cover for us. I asked Tyson who said he was coming to visit later that day, Jason asked Thalia (who isn't in his cabin but whatever) Piper asked Lacy, Annabeth asked Malcolm and that was it since we didn't need to tell half the camp. They said they would think of something if anyone asked and Malcolm was glad he didn't have to kill me.

Once we were all at the spot everyone who hadn't been there before couldn't stop from staring. It was this secret beach, it had a volley ball court and nice beach and the water was a sparkling blue.

"What are we waiting for lets have some fun guys" Leo said and with that we had fun on our day away from camp.


	14. The Beach

**Hey guys here is the next chapter and I am just doing the final edit on the next chapter so it should be up tonight. So read and review because it helps me write faster.**

Now there are beaches then there is the secret beach. My dad showed me this place as soon as we got back from the war; it was like a beach out of the Caribbean. There was a white sand beach with clear blue water, and a food hut. The hut is made out of wood and has a palm tree leaf roof. Inside it is tricked out with an awesome kitchen. It's all stainless steel and is always staked with cans of pop and fresh food. I had a feeling that my dad had made it for me and my friends to use but who knows maybe it was here before and he updated the kitchen. Either way it was awesome. We got to drink pop right out of the can (I had to make Chris, Conner and Travis promise on the river of Styx not to show anyone this place or take the pop back to camp. But they could come here and drink it all they wanted) and it was privet.

Once we were all there I went to the back part of the hut witch is the storage section and got out nine beach chairs that recline for sun bathing. Everyone clamed a chair y putting whatever they brought. I put my towel down (even though I don't need one) as well as a bucket and shovel to make sand castles with.

Annabeth brought a towel, sunscreen SPF 20 (so she could still get tan) and a book.

Piper had the same as Annabeth but she also brought a pool recliner thing she wanted to use in the water.

Jason brought a towel, a volleyball net, a beach ball, and was the only guy that was smart enough to bring sunscreen.

Clarisse brought a towel, sword, sunscreen and a volleyball.

Chris, Conner and Travis all brought towel's, kites and a bag witch I am sure was full of pranking stuff.

Leo just brought his tool belt witch I am sure he could get anything we will need out of it.

Conner and Travis were setting up the volley ball net well I showed the rest of the gang the kitchen and got everyone a pop.

"Percy this is so cool!" Leo said taking a sip of his drink

"How did you find this place?" Piper asked me looking around with a smile on her face

"Well my dad showed me after we got back." I said taking a sip of my pop. It realy was better strait from the can.

"What should we do first?" Annabeth asked from beside me

"Well we could swim first." Leo said

"I can make us a bubble at the bottom of the lake so we can go fish seeing." I finished

Only Annabeth wanted to see the fish because Piper, Jason, Chris and Clarisse wanted time together so we all went off and did different things.

Annabeth and I were down in the bubble and I had my arm around her waist. We weren't talking but it wasn't an awkward silence; just peaceful.

"Percy." Annabeth said turning from lying on her back to her side so she could face me and I did the same.

"You don't really feel like that, do you?" she asked me with the start of tears in her eyes. Like if I said I did it would break her heart, then it would it would break both of us.

"I promise you I don't really feel that way. Sure I'm scared your mom will kill me but that is nothing compared to the pain I would feel if I lost you. Anyway how many of the gods have wanted to kill me at one time or another." I said making her laugh slightly "I may wish that your mom would realise that I love you and would do anything for you but if she can't see that then that's her loss because I am never ever going to leave you. After all that we have been through I can't leave you, we are tied together by our passed." I said looking in her eyes.

"I love you even if you are a Seaweed Brain." She responded making us both laugh a little.

"Well I love you too, even when you are a Wise Girl." I said before I kissed her. The feeling I got has never changed since that first kiss. I could smell the lemon on her hair. I could have stayed there forever but I have the worst luck in the world. Since the sea bay we have at the secret beach is only 12 feet deep anyone can swim to the bottom.

"Hey guys we are going to play volleyball and you need to play." Leo said (after popping his head into the bubble) not mining that he interrupted us.

"Ok Leo we will be up in a minuet." Annabeth said making Leo leave, he was still scared of her even after he got to know her he still sees her as the girl looking for me

"well I guess alone time is over." I said offering my hand and together we swam up to play beach volleyball.

The game was fun we played four people a side with Piper being the referee in the end my team of Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris and I won and we were all getting hungry. The Girls stayed to lay on the beach well us guys went to go cook. Of course I was the only one who knew how to cook since I was the only one who had someone to teach them. I made something we would never get a camp, Fried chicken, my favorite thing to make with my mom when I was a kid. The simple ness of the ingredients but the taste, with the chicken I made fresh cut fries. Once it was cooked we all pulled up a bar stool to the counter to enjoy our un-healthy meal with pop right out of the can.

"Oh my gods Percy this is so good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" piper asked me

"My mom taught me when I was little." I said taking a bite of my chicken.

"Well he's the only one of us who can cook, seems that's one area camp makes us not as ready for life as mortals." Annabeth said taking another big bite of chicken. There wasn't much talking after that we were all enjoying the junky food we never got at camp.

"We should get back for dinner so no one thinks anything of our day here." Annabeth said as we finished.

"Ya that's smart, but we still have three hours till we should head back. So what should we do." Jason asked.

"I want to spend a few more hours with you." Piper said grabbing Jason's hand

"I wouldn't mind spending a few hours with Chris." Clarisse said as Chris put his arm around her

"What about us three?" Leo said pointing between the Stolls and himself.

"You can go and plan a side prank." I said and with that they smiled and wet off to plan.

For the three hours I did nothing but sit and talk with Annabeth. Now that I think about I couldn't even tell you what we talked about but it was a nice change. But all good things come to an end and we had to go back to camp, I may not have known it at the time but I wasn't going to see my friends for a long time.


	15. Forever and Always

**Hey guys. Just a warning this is sad and depressing I was crying writing it but it has to be done so please don't hate me and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Review please.**

We got back from hanging out at the secret beach and I got food while Piper went and got a blanket.

We set up and had a good time laughing and joking (in a totally you-are-like-my-sibling kind of way) when I made a fire close to us and everyone came out of the dining pavilion to see what was wrong.

Just as we heard people coming I did that trick were you put your fingers in front of someone's mouth then it looks like you are kissing.

With the sun setting behind us it must have looked like we were really kissing because I could hear everyone gasp. They had heard the fight at the camp fire the night before but people were still trying to believe it wasn't true.

I heard one person walking towards us then Piper was pushed from in front of me and I was slapped. I could see tears in Annabeth's eyes as she spoke for the first time.

"How could you." Was all she could get out, even at a whisper her voice cracked. I had no idea why I was doing this but I was I felt bad because Annabeth was mad at Piper now because of something I did.

"Like I told you yesterday, I don't love you. I don't even like you" I said back glaring

"Well if it is so hard to be with me than why don't we just break up!" she yelled silent tears running down her face.

"Didn't we already do that last night?" I questioned her "for a girl who claims to be the smartest at camp you can be a complete blonde." I told her my voice not wavering once and my eyes narrowing. She stared at me in shock, I had no idea why I was saying these things but I was.

"Perseus Jackson, I have saved your life so many times and this is how you re-pay me? You build something up with me so that I think it is permanent then you go and tear it down?" she asked me her voice cracking multiple times.

I wanted to take her and kiss her and tell her that I loved her more than anything but I couldn't stop glaring at her and seeming like I hate her, I couldn't make myself do it.

"Well what did you expected from the son of the earth shaker. My dad tears down permanent buildings, why can I tear down a 'permanent' relationship?" I asked sounding calm.

"You know what Perseus Jackson? You are a total jerk! You are even worse than Heracles!" She yelled at me getting right in my face. Her heartbreak momentarily gone and replaced with complete and utter hate, she looked so mad I thought she might pull her dagger out and stab me. But some force made me continue.

"I don't care what you think of me!" I yelled "can't you see I used you? Can't your stupid blond head wrap around the fact that I used you to stay alive till I could get something better then you? Someone prettier than you, someone less bossy then you are. I could go one forever but I won't because you aren't worth my time! You think you saved me a lot? Well guess what you haven't and I don't need you or all the stress that comes with you so would you just GET LOST!" I yelled before pushing through the campers and going to my cabin.

As I left I could hear her fall to the sand crying, heart wrenching tears of utter broken-ness caused by me. I could finally make my own decisions again. I don't know what was going on with me before but I had a feeling a certain goddess of love was behind it.

Instead of going to my cabin I went to the Athena cabin and got Annabeth's hat.

I went back to the beach and found Annabeth in Leo's arms crying and telling everyone about what happened over the last two days. She told them about coming here and us guys asking for help for this prank and everything then she got to tonight's events.

"We talked this morning in that s-stupid and he p-promised me that he would never l-leave or h-hurt me. And then t-this h-happened, none of u-us k-knew what Per-he was doing it wasn't fart of the p-prank. S-so he must r-really not l-l-love m-m-me." she cried.

I could tell the camp hated me, the only times they had seen Annabeth crying other than when she thought I was dead and when Hera switched me and Jason. It's always me they see her crying about

I went to my cabin, keeping Annabeth's cap. When I got there I sat on my bunk and cried. I have never felt so alone at camp. I always felt like I had a family here even when I was claimed by Poseidon I felt like I had a family more than I did now.

I knew what I had to do.

I stayed in my cabin until everyone was asleep and then I went over to the Athena cabin with the help of Annabeth's hat. I grabbed an extra piece of paper and a pencil.

_Dear Wise Girl_

_I don't know what happened tonight. I was just eating with piper (and you know I see her as a sister not as a lover) when something came over me. I didn't really kiss Piper and she didn't know so don't blame her. Talk to her about what happened. It is you I love. I promised I am going to find out what happened tonight and make it up to you. I am going down to see my dad and hopefully he will help me. I have left the keys to my car in my cabin under my pillow (don't let the Stoll's know) so you can go home, tell my mom what happened and go back to school. I won't be back until I find out but I will come back, I always do. I hope you can forgive me but if you can't I will understand. I know we have been through too much for me to get over you if you can't forgive me. Just know that I do love you and always will._

_Lover you forever and always_

_You're Seaweed Brain_

_P.S I have your cap, when I get back I will give it to you then you can decide if you ever want to see me again. Love you. _

I didn't even realize I was crying till I finished the letter and re-read it and found it tear splattered. Thankfully I wasn't making noise so everyone kept sleeping.

I walked over to Annabeth's bunk her cheeks were stained with tears and it made me choke up thinking about how it was my fault. I slipped the letter into the bed with her and then I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

I walked to the door and even though all her siblings were there I could only see her.

"I will find out who did this and they will pay. I promise that Wise Girl." And with that I set off for my dad's palace under the sea.


	16. Drama Trick

**Hey guys I'm back here is the next chapter! **

**Annabeth's POV, I'm doing another POV I know shocker!**

As I lay in bed I thought about what had happened today. We went to the secret beach Percy had shown me and he said that he loved me and that we had been through too much for him to ever leave me. Me being the daughter of Athena I am I already knew what he would say -his fatal flaw is personal loyalty- but I had to make sure, blame the teen age girl in me. Then after we had that moment at the beach I come out of the dinning pavilion to see him kissing Piper, Piper of all people. Then after her left I cried, I didn't care that everyone was there I just sank to the ground and sobbed. After a second I felt someone come up behind me and wrap me in their arms. I tensed thinking it was Percy back to try and play with my feelings but when I realised it was Leo I relaxed and let him comfort me. it wasn't till someone asked why I was having a total break down that I finally talked, I told them about the prank and the beach and then what just happened. Finally after laying there silently crying I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a pencil moving and a smell of salty sea air, I looked around the room but couldn't find anything so I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep when I felt something be tucked into my arms. I was confused but stayed still, and then I felt someone lightly kiss me. I knew who was in my cabin now, it wasn't my imagination that Seaweed Brain was here and he has my cap. I opened my eyes slightly and I could see him, I wanted to jump up and tell him that I loved ham and not to go. Then I thought about what he said and I wanted to jump up and beat him to a pulp but I didn't do either of those things, I just lied there and watched him. Just as he got to the door he turned back and looked at me. Even though all my siblings were in the room all I could see was him.

"I will find out who did this and they will pay. I promise that Wise Girl." He said, and then he left.

As soon as he was gone I sat up and turned on the bed light I had installed a long, long time ago and opened the letter he wrote.

_Dear Wise Girl_

_I don't know what happened tonight. I was just eating with piper (and you know I see her as a sister not as a lover) when something came over me. I didn't really kiss Piper and she didn't know so don't blame her. Talk to her about what happened._

I made a mental note that I did need to talk to Piper and give her a chance to explain what she saw and what she made of what happened. Best case scenario everything turns out ok and I would be back to normal. Worst case scenario I try to kill her, so just make sure it were someone else will be close by.

_It is you I love. I promised I am going to find out what happened tonight and make it up to you. I am going down to see my dad and hopefully he will help me. I have left the keys to my car in my cabin under my pillow (don't let the Stoll's know) _

At that I had to laugh because even in the saddest or most serious situation he can make me laugh.

_So you can go home, tell my mom what happened and go back to school. I won't be back until I find out but I will come back, I always do. I hope you can forgive me but if you can't I will understand. I know we have been through too much for me to get over you if you can't forgive me. Just know that I do love you and always will._

_Lover you forever and always_

_You're Seaweed Brain _

I sat there for a minute after I finished reading it, then I read it again and again trying to find out if he was being serious or if he was trying to play with my feelings. Apparently I fell asleep while re-reading it because when I woke up some of my siblings were up. Some were sitting in their bunks with two or three books around them; others were sitting at a working on one thing or another. I was the last one up, I stretched folded the letter and placed it under my pillow.

"Morning everyone." I said with a smile, apparently they all expected me to be sad or pissed because I got some strange looks for that but I just shrugged it off. I grabbed some cloths for the day, a pair of denim shorts and one of Percy's old camp shirts that fit me but not him. I folded them over my arm along with a towel and went to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, washed my face, got dressed. I started to put my hair up in a ponytail but then I thought better of it and keep it down well using a clip to pull back the front so it wasn't in my face. I went back to my cabin and put on my camp necklace, owl earrings and the bracelet Percy got me. I got some looks from my siblings when they saw that I was putting on the bracelet and when they saw that the shirt I was wearing was a little too big but I just gave them a look back and everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

As soon as I was dressed I left the cabin in search of Piper. Considering what went on last night I was in a good mood, I think it was the letter and finding Percy in my cabin last night but I was in a good mood. I might have been more upset if I had to see him today and I didn't get that letter but whatever the reason I was glad I wasn't still crying. I walked up to the Aphrodite and knocked on the door; after a minuet one of Piper's younger sisters opened the door. Her name was Lulu and she was 10.

"Good morning Lulu." I said smiling she looked at me for a minuet like she was remembering my break down last night but then she brushed it off.

"Morning Annabeth, do you need something?" she asked me, Lulu was one of the Aphrodite girls that remind me of Selena.

"Ya I need to talk to Piper she around?" I asked

"Yep, she's inside come on in." Lulu said letting me in. Inside was a mess, I just don't get how they can get that all cleaned up in time for inspection but somehow they do. The chests at the end of everyone's bed were open and popped up so that they had a cloths rack and shoe rack. At the back of the room I found Piper making her bed. She was the only one done getting ready. She was wearing shorts with a pink tank top that made her skin glow. She didn't have any make-up on (she never dose) but her hair had grown since she first came to camp, it was now almost half way down her back and all cut the same length. Her new signature hair style was it down with the front braded on both sides connecting at the back and becoming a ponytail in a half up half down style. In other words she was looking more like an Aphrodite child, but she was still her.

"Hey Piper can we talk before Breakfast?" I asked. She looked startled like she expected I was going to be mad at her, to be honest I thought I would have been mad too but I wasn't.

"Sure Annabeth, let me just finish making my bed and we can go." It only took her a minuet and we were off. We were walking in silence before we stopped at the Canoe lake.

"Piper I'm so sorry about last night, I over reacted by pushing you. Can you tell me what happened? I would try to talk to Percy but he left." I said giving her a hug.

"It's ok Annabeth I would have done the same thing if it was Jason. And by left you mean he left camp?" she ask confused

"Ya he left, he says that it wasn't him last night and he was going to find out what that was. Well he didn't say that, he wrote me a letter and snuck in my cabin with my hat."

"Well that dose explain a lot if he thinks that he was possets." She told me "But I think whoever it was can't be that strong because he was able to control himself a bit. If someone was trying to break you up they would probably want him to kiss me." she said almost as if she was thinking out loud

"He didn't actually kiss you?" I asked the wheels in my head turning.

"No he did that trick I remember learning in drama. Where you put their thumbs in front of a person's mouth and it looks like you are kissing." She told me

"So he had some control, a god would have made sure he didn't have that control so it has to be a demi-god." I said

"That seems likely" Piper responded.

"Thanks Piper," I said giving her a hug "I have some more digging to do, see you later." And with that I went back to my Cabin to find more information.

**So that's the chapter, just so you know we are now not going to see Percy for a while but don't worry he will be back, maybe. Just kidding he will be so please review and tell me who you think it is. Also I have a question for you. Should Annabeth go back to school sooner or later? Let me know what you think!**


	17. Lou

**Hey People who are reading this story, but if you aren't a person you can read to I won't judge. So I have a few things to say. First off it is August 18 Percy's birthday! Happy Birthday Percy, we are all sending you and Annabeth wishes down in Tartarus. Second as of 12pm tonight were I am in about 5 hours I will be deleting Senior Year and just having this one Senior Year At Goode. I have put Lou Ellen in this chapter and refer to her as Lou since it has never said if Ellen is part of her first name or if it is her last name. I am really excited because the TMI City of Bones movie comes out in three days, leave me a review if you are going to see it! Lastly there will be a spot at the bottom of this chapter where I will be responding to Reviews I have gotten.**

I went back to my cabin and opened every book we had in that cabin about demi-god powers and couldn't find anything on forcing someone to do anything, the only thing I got was a really, really, really hard spell the Hecate children can learn but the last known person who could was back in the 1920's.

"Well it's better than nothing." I said to myself as I got up and went to the Hecate Cabin.

The Hecate Cabin was all stone with magic writing on it, the head counselor Lou Ellen was sitting just outside the door with a huge spell book.

"Hey Lou can I talk to you about what happened last night?" I asked her

"Um Hey Annabeth sure let me just put this book back." she said, Just like everyone else has this morning. Why does everyone think I would be a wreck, just because Percy and I had a fight and broke up and I was a mess last night doesn't mean I would be like that today. Ok fine I should be a wreck but that letter put me in a good mood.

"So what do you need Annabeth?" she asked coming back from taking her spell book away

"Well I have to talk to you about what happened last night but I can talk here, can we talk in my cabin?"

"Sure." She said and with that we were heading to my cabin. Once we were in I sat on my bed and Lou sat next to me.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lou asked

"Well you know what happened at dinner last night right?" I asked hoping not everyone was there

"Well since we were all there ya I know." She said looking sad. I sighed

"Ya that, well after I finally fell asleep I woke up and found that Percy was in there. At first I couldn't see him because he had my hat but then a letter stained with tears was tucked in my arms well I pretended to sleep and he kissed me lightly. He then took off the cap and told me that he was going to find out who did this and make them pay right before leaving and no one has seen him since."

"Ok so what does this have to do with me or my cabin?" Lou asked sounding confused

"Well in this letter he said that he couldn't control his own body, then I talked to Piper and she said he did the thumbs trick so he must have had some sort of control. If it was a god he would have had no control so we decided it must be a demi-god" I explained

"And you want to know if any Hecate Kid can use that really, really, really powerful magic right?" she asked me finally catching on

"Ya I just need to know since that is the only demi-god power that can do stuff like that the Athena Cabin has recorded."

"Well there is one of us that can, but it's me and you know I would never use it on anyone at camp. Especially on you or Percy, you two have been through so much already and you belong together." She said grabbing me by the shoulders and looking me right I the eyes. I be leave her she has never done anything to harm anyone at camp much less Percy or I.

"Thanks' Lou I just needed to know and don't worry I believe you. Well I better get back to looking I know Percy wasn't in complete control when that happened so being the smart one I need to find out."

"Well I wish you luck on your mission." Lou said as she left my cabin.

I could have stayed in the Cabin searching for any clues on what might have happened last night but of course I couldn't. Being a Senior Counselor, I had to go and teach a sword fighting lesson. I was supposed to do this with Percy, but he has gone down to his dads place so I would have to do this on my own. Stupid Seaweed Brain, he just left me here to deal with all the younger kids! I was thinking when another thought popped into my head. This is the first time today I have been mad and it's not because I caught him kissing Piper and had a huge fight with him, it's because I had to teach a sword class by myself. I really need to get my priorities straight.

"Ok guys so this is Jason he's from Camp Jupiter and is going to help me teach this lesson." I told the ten and under campers.

"Hi Jason" said everyone but the youngest camper.

"Annabef, where's Percy?" Lullu the five year old daughter of Aphrodite asked. She of coerce wasn't there when everything happened having already gone to bed at 7.

"Percy is not at camp right now Lullu" I told her and changed the subject quickly "Ok does everyone have a sword?" The rest of my training was a blur. I corrected hand positions, stances and so many other things that I can't even remember.

Once it was done I went right to my cabin and opened my laptop. I then went into the archives and searched demi-gods possessing powers. But got nothing.

"Why is this so hard!" I yelled out in frustration.

"I don't know. What are you looking for child?" I heard a familiar voice say

"Mom!" I said standing up and bowing slightly "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you of course my daughter." Athena

"But why Mom? You hate Percy and now you would have reason to hate him more."

"Well all of what you said is true, I want to help you. I saw what happened and was going to kill the Sea Span in his sleep but he never did. He sat in his room crying, then he came in here and I would have blasted him but you had just fallen asleep. Then after I saw you reading the letter and him being so upset I desisted to come talk to you before I blasted the boy."

"Really mom!? Please don't blast him I love him; you have seen how I am when I am not with him. He fell into Tartarus just so we could stay together, something was wrong last night. That wasn't Percy, something or someone was forcing him to kiss Piper. I know he would never do anything like that; his fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty. You said it yourself Mother to save a friend he would destroy the world."

"When a child of mine makes a point they know how to give reasons to get their point across. I can't tell you who it was but you are right my dear. Perseus Jacks was being forced by some magic to do what he did and it was a demi-god. The only other thing I can do is send you somewhere where you can solve it yourself. Good luck my Daughter."

And with that the world went dark around me.

**3 MidNightIsMe13 Guest -**_**Your story is amazing. I'm thinking of making my own fanfiction. You inspire me. Thanks for writing.**_ **Thank you so much! It makes my day to think that I am helping someone.**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes-**_**I think it might be Drew**_** Thanks for the review and I would tell you if you are right or wrong but that would ruin the whole story.**

**I would also like to thank Wise-Girl 826 and Alleycat 137 for reviewing and being some of my FF friends**


	18. Sally

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter. I would like to thank thaliagrace123 for reviewing. I am so happy everyone seems to like this re-write; also I start school on Tuesday. Yes this Tuesday so I will be writing as much as I can but I don't know how much time I will have. So thanks for sticking with me and here we go. **

When the darkness around me faded, I was on the couch in Sally's apartment. It was strange being back after all that happened in such a short time but it would be nice to be able to talk to Sally about how I felt. She told me she thinks of me as a daughter and that I could come to her about anything, which includes her son. After Percy went missing we got close crying together and I wasn't frazzled by talking to Sally about Percy anymore.

I got up off the couch and made my way to the kitchen where I could hear her making cookies. I tried to make small sounds to let her know I was here but she didn't hear, finally I just knocked on the door frame. Sally turned around and gave me a hug.

"Annabeth you're back!" Sally said smiling, I felt so bad to have to her this but she would find out in a minuet.

"Well actually it's just me Sally, Percy went down to his father's palace and my mom sent me here." I told her but she looked really confused.

"Let me tell you about what happened Sally, you grab a snack and I can get us drinks first though it's kind of long."

So I sat with Sally at the table eating blue cookies, and drinking milk. I told her everything from the moment we go to camp to how I ended up on the couch. By the end we had both laughed and cried so much it wasn't funny. I find it interesting how before I met Percy I hardly ever cried and now I cry over him.

"You do know Percy loves you right?" Sally asked but it was more of a statement

"Yes I now Sally. He has done so much for me, from getting me out of my shell once Thalia got turned into a tree, save my life on multiple quests, was my friend and I was the only thing he remembered when he couldn't remember himself. He fell for me sally. He fell because he wouldn't let me go, because of his personal loyalty. He had promised he I know he loves me and I love him sally but something is wrong. Someone is trying to break us up and I will not let him do all the looking, I am going to try to find answers too, since my mom sent me here she must want me to go back to school." I told her knowing she would understand.

"You have both done so much for each other over the years, I hope you can figure it out because you have both had way too much bad luck over the years its time you get a bit of a break. If you want to go back to school then you can go tomorrow." She told me with a sad look in her eyes

"Thanks Sally, I wish we could get a break too but the fates are cruel." I said shrugging. "I do want to get to school I need to find answers but I barley slept last night and I think I am going to have a nap." I said snuffling a young.

"Ok sweaty let me know if you need anything." With that I got up and went to our room.

Being in that room mad me break down and cry for the first time that day, at camp I could pretend that he was in the arena, the woods or just sleeping in his cabin. But now walking into this room alone made me break down in tears, I walked over to the bed an lied down on the bottom bunk, his bunk. We had only been gone a few days and Sally hadn't changed the sheets. Some people would say that smelling someone's sheets like this is weird and creepy, but when you are serous like we are it is different.

People might not say this to my face, but when I have my cap on they don't know I am there and I have heard so many things from my friends at camp about Percy and I.

From the mean Aphrodite girls I heard that he was just using me till he knew that he was supposed to be in love with them, like he would do that. But then there were our friends, things about us being together forever and how we had found true love that will always last or how we will get married. Whenever I heard stuff like that I would shake my head but I could feel my heart skip a beat at the thought of spending the rest of my life with my best friend.

After a little while of crying into Percy's I fell asleep but sleep has never been a way out like it is with most kids and teenagers. For demi-gods sleeping means dreaming about what's really going with both friends/family and enemies alike. The last while most of my nightmares have been about the pit but tonight was different I didn't dream of Percy and I in the pit.

_I could see Percy under the sea heading to his dad's palace, but something went wrong. All of a sudden he stopped swimming and started to sink to the bottom of the ocean. I tried to scream out to him or tell him to keep moving but like most dreams like this I couldn't move or talk. I watched hopelessly as he fell toward the sea floor. _

**So I hope you liked this and keep reviewing me your ideas on who is messing with our favorite couple.**


	19. Back to School

**Ok guys so here is the next chapter, Chapter 19. Wow I don't think I have ever gotten this many chapter with this many chapters and no authors notes in between. I feel I have come a long way since I started the original Senior Year so review and tell me what you think. Also I am putting a pool up so please check it out or I will put the question in the bottom of this chapter and just review what you think.**

I opened the passenger's door of Pall's Prius. It was my first day back and I didn't want to go without Percy, especially after my dream last night (I had slept from the time I stopped talking to Sally around 4 and woke up the next morning at 7 just in time to get ready for school yay! Not.)

So here I was in my favorite Jean shorts, on the right side there are two pockets with zippers and on the left side there is only one packet with a zipper. And I was also wearing one of Percy's newer camp shirts it was huge on me but I just tied it and everything worked out.

As I walked up the front steps I could hear people talking about Percy and I. I was hearing things like:

"Why is Mr. Blofis driving her to school, isn't he Percy's step-dad?" From the slow people,

"That slut! She just thinks she can take my Percy" from the popular girls and

"I wonder were Percy is." From others, But I wasn't going to let this frazzle me. I told Rachel I was meeting her at the front door and I was going to meet her there. After all that I had been through high school mortals aren't going to scare me. Even though people were staring at me I just sat down on the top step and pulled out one of the books I brought from camp. This book was on design what else and it was my Greek copy so I could acutely read it, even though I have read it so many times I might have parts memorised. **(AN I am like that with books I like … I might be able to quote almost word for word parts of TLO) ** After a few minuets of me sitting there someone came and sat beside me, I turned expecting to see Rachel but Percy's luck must be rubbing off on me. It was some girl with trashy make-up and reeking of perfume.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying not to breathe through my nose

"Yes you are that Anna girl who thinks she's with Percy Jackson right?" she asked.

"First off my name is Annabeth. Second I don't think that I'm with Percy, I know I'm with Percy so can you leave?" I asked making the should motion with my hands

"He will be mine mark my words Anna, he will be mine." And with that she got up and left.

Luckily the next person to sit with me was Rachel and not some girl telling me to leave Percy alone, stupid mortal girls.

"Morning Annabeth how was Camp?" She asked me sliding next to me. She knew something was wrong since I wasn't supposed to be back till Sunday.

"It was interesting, how about after school we go to a coffee shop to do our homework and I will tell you all about it. The only thing I am going to tell you know is that Percy didn't come back with me." I said giving her the look we all new 'there are mortals around and I can't tell you with all these nosey people'

"Ok well we better get going we have class" Ya we better I said feeling glum.

(Line Break)

I was sitting in home room with Rachel, this was basically a class to do your homework or work you missed so I started on the work I miss being gone for three days. You can't really have Gym homework, so the first class I had work from was the Greek/Roman class it was painfully easy and I was done in less than five minutes. Then I had design, homework it had a note telling me that the only work I had to do was design a house I wanted to have when I was older as well as a paragraph explaining were it is and why. Again easy, the rest of the class was still working on the designs and they were due at the end of the week, which gave me three days.

I pulled out my drafting paper from my backpack and spread it out so I could work. I started re-drawing out the plans I had for the house Percy and I would live in one day. I knew we would both want to work in the city but we would also want to be close to camp, so I knew we would buy the 2 Acers of land next to camp that has been for sail since I was 7. For some reason no one has ever bought it but I know that it would be perfect. I would build our house and make it our dream house. The house would look sort of like the big house back at camp. In the back yard it would have a huge pool, an area for archery (but Percy wouldn't be allowed to touch), a volley ball court, an arena, a camp fire area and of course a long island sound that is clean enough to swim or canoe in. Basically a mine camp right next to camp. The second floor of a four story building would be a study/library. We would have a master on the top floor that was the whole floor, while the third floor would be some rooms for friend, family and eventually Kids.

There will also be a guest space just off the pool like a small hotel. Two floors with more guest space, each a small apartment with a kitchen, bathroom and bed room. Not that I have ever thought about it. I had finally finished all the plans when the bell rang. I pack up all of the pages, since it took more than one to draw this whole thing and went to me next class, gym.

As I walked into the change room everyone stopped and stared, no one said a word as I went to a spot and changed into my gym uniform. Then just as the door closed behind me I heard the girl who said that she was going to be with Percy.

"I don't know why Percy likes that whore; I am so much skinner then her." The trash said, at that I got pissed and went back into the room. As soon as I entered everyone fell silent and looked scared. For good reason too, I had on my death glare.

"Who the Hades do you think you are?" I said walking up to Mrs. Trash. I saw her gulp before answering in a steady voice, she had a reputation to up hold, and I don't.

"My name is Ashley Paul soon to be Ashley Jackson, what do you want?" she asked me just fuelling my anger.

"Oh well Mrs. Pa, sorry Jackson I just wanted to say, stay the Hades away from my boyfriend! Just because you are popular, wear make-up, or expensive clothing does not mean Percy will ever leave me!" I yelled at her wishing I could just hit her until she was black and blue, but I know my place among mortals like her so I just stayed yelling at her.

"Then where is he and how come I have never seen you two together in the first two weeks of school?" She said back and within seconds I was yelling back at her

"Well you skipped the first day, I was with my mom the next two days then we went away to visit family and now he is visiting his dad!" I yelled getting right in her face

"Oh so your mom left you, and I am going to guess everyone in your life has or you wouldn't be yelling at me about Percy. I mean, we are in high school, what do you think? That you two would get married, as his first girlfriend? "She said striking the fuse that she was already burning. Yes my mom wasn't around, but she's a goddess not that I could tell this girl that. Also my biggest fear is losing everyone I love Percy most of all, since I have had so many people leave me after she said that I was done. So I grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted it up.

"Now you lesson to me, you may be the popular girl around here but none of that matters Percy loves me and will stay with me so go away and chase after the football quarter back or something because if you bother me again I will hurt you" I said putting her down.

"Bitch." She muttered after I set her down

"I'm not a female dog sweetie." I said before going to the door. Just before I left so I wouldn't get in trouble I manipulated the mist and said

"Everyone but Ashley Paul will forget this happened and when asked by a teacher will say that all I did was change and get out." And with that I went to gym class.

Gum was easy, we were preparing for cross country running. Being a demi-god I have actually run across the country so running like this didn't even make me that tired since I could jog and be up with the fastest runners in the class. This class by the way was only girls I don't know why they do that but whatever.

Finally it was lunch, I was getting hungry. I went to my locker, got my lunch and sat down waiting for everyone else to come. Once everyone else was sitting down I finally got asked the dreaded question

"So Annabeth where's Percy?" Rebecca asked. She had a bandage around her head but otherwise she was fine. Percy had never told me what had happened but I figured out within seconds what had happened and that was why he was all worried.

"Well he went to go see his dad; I'm not sure how long he is going to be there though." I said looking right at Rachel and Nico to make sure they knew that he was with Poseidon. Or should be with him, hopefully my dream was incorrect and Percy was with his dad.

"Oh ok well let's hope he doesn't take too long and I guess Matt will be running swim practice for now" Kate said. We talked about random stuff for the rest of lunch.

As I stood up from the table to gather my things, I felt someone behind me. I turned and saw a guy with brown hair and green eyes a lot like Ashley but he was in a football jersey.

"This won't hurt you at all Annabeth Chase." He said before everything around me went fuzzy and I the last thing I remember thinking is 'this has something to do with my dream about Percy.'

**Hey guys so I hope you liked the chapter. A bit of news before the question, I have started school and been in for a week. I promise I will try my best and not do what I did last year and actually update. Anyway the question I have for everyone is this:**

**Once they have this mystery should I do the rest of the year? My thing is I am planning on this thing taking the first month or two of school, so do I do the rest till they graduate? Or do I just say "Now that we are back together where we belong school was different, but that's another story."? So review and let me know what you all think.**

**P.S don't forget to tell me who the person doing this is in the reviews (even though it is obvious now)**


	20. The Twins

**Hey everyone I'm back. So here is the next chapter, thank you to everyone who review, favorite and followed my story. It makes me happy that something I enjoy is also giving other people joy. So here is the next chapter, and hopefully this clears up who the guy at the end of last chapter is…oh and don't kill me it's in Percy P.O.V**

It had been a week since I got back from seeing my dad. I was worried because my dad said that if he could he would help me but this is something I have to do myself, so after hanging out at the palace for a few days I came home. When I got here there was a note from Annabeth saying that with our fight it was too hard for her to stay here. So with her mom's help she got her own apparent. It didn't tell me where it was or if she wanted me to contact her. And I was getting worried, every time I saw her at school she was ignoring me and she looked like one of the school sluts. I had no idea what was going on but something wasn't right and we needed to figure it out fast. I can't live in a world where I don't have Annabeth I just cant.

Then I finally got a dream from the one person I was mad at Aphrodite. We were in the house/temple thing Annabeth had designed for her. It was beautiful (except for all the pink every were) but to me it was just a slap in the face. I was sitting on one of the big plush chairs while Aphrodite sat in a couch opposite to me.

"Do you know why you are here Percy?" She asked me looking very serous.

"Well no but if it will help me get Annabeth back then I will stay here as long as I have to." I said thinking maybe as the goddess of love she could help me.

"Well it may help you get her back Percy, but first would you like to know what's going on?" she asked giving me hope finally answers!

"Yes please Lady Aphrodite." I told her I needed to know

"Well there are two demi-gods at your school. A son and daughter of the gods who know who they are and they are trying to break you and Annabeth up." Aphrodite explained

"But why my Lady why us?" I asked already knowing the answer

"The Heroes of Olympus, the ultimate power couple that has beaten all odds. You went agents your parents to be friends then a couple, Defeated Kronous with an army of 40 at the start. When you couldn't even remember your own name you knew her, you two survived Tartarus, and survived both wars. It seems that together you can survive anything the fates through at you, but what if you were apart? Look at what happened when you went missing." She told me

"She was looking for me and really nothing else. She didn't get enough sleep or eat properly." I said looking down not wanting to think about how I hurt her.

"And what about you the last couple of weeks Percy, how have you been not knowing why Annabeth is acting like this?" She asked probably already knowing the answer.

"I have been driving myself crazy trying to figure it out." I said truthfully

"Well now you know what is going on just be careful of the twins because they will be coming after you next, they got Annabeth to not even remember anything to do with camp. I went through her memories and they have put the most magic around the memories of you. it took a while but she can't even remember you. I have a gift for you to keep their magic away. It is a necklace like your sword but it can change into anything you want. As long as you have this on you the magic won't work, but be warned if they find out they can't use magic on you they will have other ways to get to you." She said hanging me a necklace. I closed it in my hand and willed it to change into a bead like the ones I have on my camp necklace. When I opened my hand I had a bead that was red with a bow and arrow on it.

"Thank you lady Aphrodite, I just have one question. Why are you helping me?" I asked as I put the bead on my necklace.

"You are my favorite couple! And making your love life interesting is my job." She told me, I was not going to argue with her or complain since she was the only one giving me a way to get my Annabeth back.

"Ok thank you Lady Aphrodite, I won't let this go to waste." I said and with that I woke up the beeping of my alarm clock.

Just in time to go to school. I through on a pair of shorts and a camp T-shirt, trying not to look across the room at all of Annabeth's stuff. This how I know something is wrong; she left all of her cloths, pictures and arcutecture stuff here. I put my finger on the bead knowing just who the twins are, Ashley and Calix Stone.

As soon as I was ready I went to the kitchen were I could smell my mom making blue waffles. Paul was sitting at the table grading his grade 9's papers while mom was placing plates on the table; I had to decide if I was going to tell them what was going on or not. These were my Parents I could tell them anything and this had to do with Annabeth.

"Mom, Paul I have to tell you something." I said sitting down. "And it has to do with Annabeth." I finished.

"Is she ok honey?" My mom asked sitting down in between Paul and I.

"Well there seems to be two Demi-gods at Goode, twins and thy are trying to break us up." I told them

"Do I know them?" Paul asked me

"Well, they are in my home room, Ashley and Calix. Ashley has been on me since after the titan war and now that Annabeth is here the two of them have made her forget everything about camp. I don't know how but they have and I have to get her back. We have been through too much." I said willing back tears.

"Ok Honey do whatever you have to we know that you always do what's best for Annabeth." Mom said

"Well Percy, I guess we better be getting to school." Paul said grabbing his keys. And with that I went to this new forum of torcher, of seeing the girl I love completely forgetting everyone she loves and who loves her.


	21. Magic Boy

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter I hope you like it and review!**

As I got out of the car I scanned the front of the school. I could see the druggies behind the trees and in the shadows of the stairs, smoking and probably stoned high or drunk. Then there was the book lions (they don't like getting called worm learned that the hard way **(thank you Polandbannasbooks. If you don't know who she is check her out on YouTube)**) sitting on the steps reading some book or another. Then I saw them the 'popular kids' they were standing in a group at the landing of the stairs. I could see Annabeth and it pained me, she was in what looked like a red bra but had layers of lace over it, and black high wasted short shorts with four buttons. Her hair was down it its princess curls just the way I like it, she was even wearing make-up. Bright red lips to match her top with smoky eyes and huge lashes. Don't get me wrong, I love her and she looked hot but it was making me mad. She's just not Annabeth like that, the make-up and the hair and the cloths it just wasn't her. She was there with all the other school sluts who we all know have been sleeping around and the football guys (who they have been sleeping with).

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rachel standing beside me.

"Rachel." I got out before choking up. I wouldn't cry, not at school. No that would come later when I wake up from a night mare and find her gone.

"Shhhh its ok Percy we will get through this and get her back I promise. Shhhhh its ok Percy, its ok everything will work out it always does." She said wrapping me in a hug. Before the titan war this would have made me uncomfortable, but now that she is the oracle and I started going out with Annabeth we both knew that she was comforting me as a friend.

I hugged her back and whispered "I hope so Rachel, I really hope so." inside I was thinking 'with my track record for luck it won't work out soon.' but with that I sucked it up and walked to class with Rachel.

We sat down and did attendance like normal, then Paul did something I had never heard of and I think it was because of our current problem.

"Ok, so as you all know this is a class for studying, you all have been talking way too much so I am taking away your privilege of choosing where you sit, I am going to put you in pairs." He told us making all of us complain, except me. I looked over at Rachel and got a glint of hope in my eyes, this was going to be a chance to sit with Annabeth. Paul drew square desks on the board in pairs. I wasn't paying attention just scanning the names. I noticed he put the twins together up closer to the front on the right side of the room (by his desk) but he put Rachel right behind them by herself since we have an odd number in the class, then I saw him put Annabeth in the back corner(opposite his desk), with me right beside her. I was so happy I thought I was going to explode! I looked at Rachel smiling and she smiled back taking my hand and giving it a squeeze to say 'good luck' before we all got our stuff and moved seats.

I sat down next to her and my heart was racing. I could smell the same lemon she always smelled like, so that if I closed my eyes I could just imagine us back to normal. I could see us at camp training or sitting under a tree in the woods. I could see us sitting in our room just talking or doing homework, but most of all I could see us when she had the bad dream and fell asleep in my lap. But I tried not to knowing that I was giving myself false hope. I sat down and got out my math book so it looked like I was working and turned to Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm Percy." I told her, my heart acing at the re-introductions.

"Hi Percy, I'm Annabeth, Nice to meet you" She told me with a glint in her eyes like she was saying deep down 'you drool when you sleep'.

"It's nice to meet you Anna." I said with a smile knowing she would hate it, the might have taken her memories but they can't take her personality away.

"It's Annabeth." She said narrowing her eyes and glaring at me as if saying 'say that again seaweed brain and you will have to talk to my knife'. Just hearing her speak in my head made me smile.

"Annabeth not Anna, I get it wise Girl." I said with a smile. With that she turned to her book that I had seen her read a thousand times over the last six year and probably more before that. I thought I heard her mutter 'seaweed brain' under her breath but I knew I was imagining it since she didn't even know my name before I sat down beside her. I turned and tried to do my math but I couldn't concentrate with her right beside me, it made me yearn to put an arm around her or intertwine our fingers but I couldn't do any of that because she didn't remember me, camp, or anything to do with that part of our life.

I was sitting with Rachel in math class, we were supposed to be doing the work but we needed to talk. I told her about how I could see her saying that I drool in my sleep in her eyes when I re-introduced myself to her, and how she got mad when I called her Anna and turned away when I called her Wise Girl. I was so happy I couldn't wait for Greek after lunch hoping I could sit with or next to her. Math went by without any excitement and then there was lunch.

I was walking down the hall with Nico and we were shoving each other like the goofs we are when Calix came down the hall towards us. I looked at Nico and he got the message, this was the person who was messing with Annabeth.

"What do you want loser?" Nico said giving him a death glair. Trust me this kid hangs out with the dead he has a mean death glair.

"Nothing that concerns you shrimp, just walking freshman." Calix said turning to me "Now you I want to talk to fish." He told me confirming that he is a half blood. Who else would use something from the sea as an insult for me?

"No not going to happen, Magic Boy, Percy is my boy and I'm not leaving him with the scum that is messing with his life." Nico said standing his ground

"Fine if you want to stay Death Brat then be my guest just remember to tell the re head to stay out of my way. She may be mortal but it seems that you have brought her into this and I wouldn't want my mom on me for hurting a mortal now would I." he said trying and failing to match our death glares.

"Well stay away from Annabeth, leave the school and maybe I won't kick your ass." I told him completely calm while giving him my death glare.

"Watch out Jackson wouldn't want anything to happen to little Annie while she doesn't remember anything. Not how to fight or even what a monster is, now would we?" He said before turning and running down the hall after all the other populars.


	22. Magic Boy Annabeth's POV

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, from now on I am thinking I will do the chapter in Percy's POV then do it again in Annabeth's…should I do It in more than one chapter or really long chapters? Let me know in a comment so here it goes hope you like it. And thanks to Allycat137 for giving me the first part of the chapter that I just tweaked a little.**

**Annabeth PoV**

I looked down and wrinkled my nose in disgust at what I was wearing, but if I was going to convince Ashley and Calix that I was really brainwashed, I guess that I'd have to wear the stupid getup.

After one of the girls (Victoria, I think) finished my makeup she smiled at me. "Perfect." She held up a mirror for me to see and inside I gaged. I looked like total slut!

The 'popular' girls dragged me to Ashley's car and shoved me into the backseat with the blond girl Victoria, a girl with black hair with purple tips named Diamond (they all call her D and a girl with red hair that was so strait I thought it might be a wig; named Jordan.

After a few awkward minutes of driving (and me missing Percy) a blonde with starling blue eyes turned around from the shotgun.

"So, Annie-"I gritted my teeth. Thinking 'not going to say anything, I can't do it' "-we need to find you a guy!" Victoria squealed.

"OMG! Yes! Maybe Mark! He's cute! Oh but he's taken by Heather... Ooh! What about Calix!" D said mumbling since she was thinking. Just think in your head!

Ashley smiled. "Of course! Calix is PERFECT for Annabeth!" I mentally gagged. Me and him? No way. No way in Hades. GROSS! I mean, he tried to block my memories of camp and Percy and all of my friends! Just Ew! But I had to keep the act up so I took a strand of hair and started twirling it between my fingers and asked.

"You really think so Ashley?!" She looked at me through the rear-view mirror and smiled

"Of course I do Anna, Why would I say that if I didn't think it was true?" She said turning back to the road.

The Jordan squealed. "OMG you guys will be Calabeth OR Annalix!" This was going to be a long, long day with these idiotic people.

When Ashley's car FINALLY parked outside the school I followed the others to where the guys were waiting. I stood there felling way too reviling not even close to appropriate for school like how would I not get in trouble! I smiled at people and answered a few questions. I twirled my hair and acted all flirty, but I was really thinking about Percy. I wish I could tell him! Or Rachel or Piper or SOMEBODY! But I couldn't, not yet I anyway. If I did tell them it would just put them in danger, I can't do that. Maybe it's Percy rubbing off on me, maybe it's because I think I have found some permanent friends who I have been through so much with. Either way I was not going to give Calix or Ashley a reason to hurt my friends.

Out if the corner of my eyes I saw Percy and Rachel, my heart twisting when I saw that Percy and Rachel were hugging. But it wasn't out of jealousy it twisted out of guilt. I was causing my Seaweed Brain this pain. I didn't have time to dwell on the pain in my heart because the bell rang and we all headed to class.

I walked in with Ashley and Calix who were the only two in this class…Yay just my luck. I saw Paul look at me as we walked in. The look on his face broke my heart; he had the look I have seen on people's faces at camp when someone dies. Like you remember who they were and now everything has changed. I wanted so bad to go up to him and tell him everything but I couldn't instead I sat down next to Calix (kill me) and Ashley sat a few desks away with some football player who she was holding hands with. I watched Percy and Rachel walk in together Rachel making him smile and I was happy. It made me happy to know that he has friends like Rachel who keep his spirits up even when I know he is down. I sat not really doing anything I had to keep this act up so I absent mindedly talked to Calix.

"So Calix, what do you like to, you know, does?" I said gagging at how I was talking. What am I un-educated?

"Oh, well I like to talk to you." He said giving me what he must have been a charming smile. I wanted to scream at him 'No you don't! You are just trying to break up Percy and me by taking away my memories, but you know what you jerk?! It's not working I love Percy, my friends and camp too much for your stupid magic to work on me!' I wanted to flip at him sooooo bad it hurt but I had to protect everyone.

"Ok, so as you all know this is a class for studying, you all have been talking way too much so I am taking away your privilege of choosing where you sit, I am going to put you in pairs." Paul said getting my attention. I had complained with all the other teenagers but inside my mind was racing. Had Percy figured out what was going on and told Paul? I had no idea but I was praying to all the gods that he would put me with Percy as far away from the Twins of Terror as I can be in this room. If I have to spend more time with these people I think I might actually loose brain cells from how stupid they are. They really think that I can forget the best part of my life? Talk about dumb.

I looked up at the board praying to my mom and every other god I know the name of (and I know a lot) that I was with Percy. I looked up at the board and I was sitting with Percy in the back and the evil Twin Terrors were up at the front with Rachel right behind them. This was perfect! Now I just needed to find a way to tell Percy without telling Percy. Oh this will be fun (Note the sarcasm).

I took my stuff and headed to the back table again I didn't take out my work I just picked at my nails and played with my hair like I was a dumb popular girl but I could only do that for so long, I then got out my favorite book and started reading. Even when I was reading I noticed Percy sitting down beside me, my heart rate quickening, my stomach doing back flips even after all this time. He got out his math then turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Percy." He said. His smile said 'it's nice to meet you' but his eyes give him away like they always do to me. Inside he was really feeling heartbroken at the re-introductions. I was just happy I get to talk to him.

"Hi Percy, I'm Annabeth, Nice to meet you" I said trying to sound like I wanted to trough my arms around him. I may have been introducing myself to him on the outside but inside I was repeating what my first words to him when he was fully concourse 'You drool when you sleep'

"It's nice to meet you Anna." He said with a sly smile probably hoping that e would still get a rise out of me. If we were in our normal life's I probity would have told him that he would be talking to my dagger if he called me Anna again. But these are not normal times so I had respond with just a normal.

"It's Annabeth." I said clenching my teeth and glaring at him. I wanted to tell him but the twins had me spelled so they could hear everything I say. I had to tell him without telling him.

"Annabeth not Anna, I get it wise Girl." He responded, I had to look away so I turned back to my book. If I had to look at him after that I might have cracked and told him everything. But luckily my book helped me get sucked away from my problems. But not before I muttered "Seaweed brain" under my breath.

As soon after I left for my next class gym, I was excited till I realised there was only one class and all the popular girls were in it. I was going to have to stand around and talk about, about. Well I don't know what but I know I will lose a few brain cells!

Well I know what they talk about now. The guys class that is right next to ours, we watched them all run the beep test them laughing at the more un-fit guys and saying how they needed to work out more. I couldn't believe they were that mean! That could be their genes something totally out of their control! But as well as making fun of those guys they were swooning over the other guys who were fit and you could see their muscles mover as they ran. So I was into this conversation that I was sad when the bell rang…not I knew I was going to lose more brain cells if I stayed any longer I was going to become dumb.

I was heading to the library hoping to hide out in the stacks of books and tell the girls I walked to the closest something or another when I heard Calix. I snuck closer and hid in a door way a few feet away barley breathing only a life time of training keeping them from knowing I was there.

"No not going to happen, Magic Boy, Percy is my boy and I'm not leaving him with the scum that is messing with his life." I heard Nico say he must have been on his way to lunch with Percy.

"Fine if you want to stay Death Brat then be my guest just remembers to tell the red head to stay out of my way. She may be mortal but it seems that you have brought her into this and I wouldn't want my mom on me for hurting a mortal now would I." Calix said. The little bugger was threatening my friends and if get my hands on him he is going to be sorry. I may not have been friends with Rachel at first but no she was one of my best friends.

"Well stay away from Annabeth, leave the school and maybe I won't kick your ass." I heard Percy say and all I wanted to do was run into his arms. He was just being himself, never taking the easy way out, thinking bout everyone before himself.

"Watch out Jackson wouldn't want anything to happen to little Annie while she doesn't remember anything. Not how to fight or even what a monster is, now would we?" I heard Calix say before he ran by. I flattened myself agents the door. Once he disappeared I stepped out so I could peek around the corner, I saw Percy leaning on Nico and when he looked up I met his eye for a split second. Grey meeting Sea green with pools of tears gathering it was like nothing else mattered. My heat swelled in love because in that moment with Nico's back towards me Percy being the only person who could see me. I think he figured it out, he knew I knew who he was and how much I love him. I put as much emotion into my eyes as I could knowing I couldn't go to class this afternoon knowing I was going to go through another day of him being so close yet so far. Then I put my cap on, but not before giving him a wink and ran out of the school knowing what I had to do.


	23. The Note

**Percy's POV **

I sat in Greek class thinking about the strange morning I had. At first I was really upset because of the situation with Annabeth but then in that moment in the hall after Calix had threatened Annabeth, Nico comforted me. That when it happened, I looked up trying not to cry, no one at school has ever seen me cry, and never will.

I may be the kind of guy who seems really chill but the two wars had hardened me, and to be honest I wasn't comfortable crying in front of people unless we are at the funeral pyrebecause half the time that's when most people would cry. But right now it just isn't like when someone is dead. I knew Annabeth wasn't dead, I could see her walk around and I could watch her breath, but she might as well have been dead to me. At least that's what I thought before that moment. I saw a grey eye peek from around the corner of the wall. I knew it was Annabeth the moment I saw they grey orb shining like she was smiling; I was expecting her to come out and demand to know why I was threatening Calix since they have her brain washed but she just stood their staring back at me.

We could have been there forever or we could have been there for seconds I had no idea. It was like the gods had stopped time just for us so we could have this moment. I didn't even hear what was going on around me; before I saw her Nico was tell me something or another. She stepped out farther, neither of us blinking. Savoring this moment the fates have given us together.

Just when I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me things got even weirder. She opened her backpack she pulled out her cap and disappeared, not before giving me a wink. I was so confused I did the work as if outside of my own body, the questions we easy on my relatives who I know all about so it wasn't like I had to think hard for the answers. I had no idea what Annabeth knew, what she remembered, and where the hell she got her cap. If she remembered me all this time that would explain what I saw in her eyes during Paul's class, but then if she didn't and that was all just a trick my mind made up then where is she? Why wasn't she in class? All this was going through my head when a piece of paper landed on my desk.

**Annabeth's POV**

After I put on my cap I went to the bathroom, I needed to talk to Percy but I couldn't do it while a person from the 'Popular' gang around. One a girl came out I ducked into the bathroom locked the door and made sure no one was in here. Thank the gods no one was. I took my cap off putting it back into the secret compartment in my bag. My mom had helped me charm part of the bag so I could put a few items in it and anyone looking through my bag even a demi-god (unless they knew where to look) would never find it. I opened up this secret pouch and pulled out everything I had in there so I could take inventory on what I needed to add tonight. I had a thermos of Nectar, a baggie of Ambrosia, Daedalus' laptop, a change of clothes, my knife, my camp necklace and a picture of all my friends. I would need to top up the thermos, and add a few more pieces of ambrosia. I also should add another change of clothes or two; I thought to myself. As I put everything but the change of clothes away. I couldn't stand wearing this any longer. I changed into plain denim-short shorts and a camp tee; I also took the stupid high heels off and put on my grey convers. I put on my camp necklace missing the feel of it being there like it always has been since I was seven; I looked in the merrier and sighed. This was so much more me than that stupid reviling clothing. I opted to leaving the make-up on for two reasons. Reason A I don't have the stuff to re-do it later when I will have to talk to the other Popular" kids and B because I don't know how to do the make-up. I put my cap back on and went out of the bathroom. The bell had rung so no one was in the hallway, I walked up to my Greek class, this was the perfect time to talk Percy, and none of the popular kids were in this class. The only problem I couldn't just show up sitting in the chair, Percy and I may know how to manipulate the mist but it doesn't always work.

I found Percy still on his way to class after seeing me in the hall. I went up behind him and whispered his name but just like he did all those years ago at Meriwether College Prephe either didn't hear me or thought it was just his imagination. Since he didn't hear me I just fallowed him to class, he sat down and pulled my chair out like he would everyday but I wasn't there. He just pulled the chair out for Nobody (Hahaha yes I know I am nobody) I waited till he was doing his work, even though it didn't look like he was paying attention to what he was doing since he started the work sheet in English but by the end he was writing in Greek. He was so absorbed in his work (or his head) he didn't see the pencil move until I sent the note to him, from right in front of him.

**Percy's POV**

I opened the note to find.

"Move your feet seaweed Brain." Written across the top of the page, I knew it had to be Annabeth, who else calls me seaweed brain? Of course I moved my feet and waited, I didn't notice anything but then I felt it, a hand on top of mine. She was here in her cap invisibly, I moved my hand so our fingers were intertwined and I rubbed my thumb over her hand. It felt so natural to do this I forgot I was in class.

I picked up the pencil with my other hand to write back to her when Mr. Fuke Looked at me like I had just killed his wife, that's when everything went downhill.

**Hey guys so I hope you like this, so I have a few things to say, first of all WE HAVE ONE MONTH TILL HOUSE OF HADES! So on that freak out what do you want to see in this? I know what I don't want to see, Percabeth getting harmed in Tartarus. But let's face it we know they will, what happens when they run into monster up in the world? They kill it, what happens to said monster when it gets killed? It goes to Tartarus. So we have how many monsters that hate Percy and Annabeth down their now? Also what are the things the seven have to fight? Cyclops and Cyclops are monsters so Cyclops are going to be in Tartarus. Since Percy, Hazel and Frank have freed death all the monsters are going to stay dead which means staying in Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth. I am very worried for our favorite couple, since Percy is no longer the only person telling the story he could die and the books would be able to go one. So in short, someone needs to get their ass to the other side and get my favorite couple out of the deepest pit of hell. **

**Next up I just wanted to say a thanks to everyone how has, reviewed, added this to their Favorites or added me to their favorites. It makes me so happy that people like this since I never expected anyone to actually read this. So till next time-Booknerd98**


	24. What?

I woke up in my bed back at Percy's Apartment. I had no idea why I was here or what was going on but I sat up and instantly regretted it. I got dizzy and if I wasn't still sitting I might have fallen over, I ended up sitting up but leaning on the head board. Great now not only do I have no idea how I got here I am dizzy as well.

I looked around trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing I remembered was getting to school with the populars, I looked around the room, I saw the cloths I had in the secret bag compartment on the ground and I was in PJ pants with a loos camp shirt, probably one of Percy's. I could also hear the water running from the bathroom as while as someone in the kitchen area. Lastly I looked down at myself and flinched. My arms and legs looked like I had been cutting myself but all I had were little marks while I also had fading bruises. I liked like I had been used as a sword sharpener then beaten to a pulp, and Annabeth Chase does not get beaten. I have been on too many quests and other demi-god ness to get beaten; if I did I would have been eaten by now.

The door opened and Sally walked in with a few sandwiches on a plate probably for Percy since it was only two and the last time she saw me I was asleep. Then she noticed I was sitting up

"Oh Annabeth," she cried "you're awake!" She said putting down the food and giving me a hug. I hugged her back but couldn't help a little

"Ow." Getting through, must have a bruised rib, or I broke it and nectar has healed it to the point of only being a little sore.

"Oh are you ok honey? I didn't mean to hurt you; I forgot you are still healing." Sally said giving me a motherly look. It was nice to have someone like that in my life; I love my mom but let's face it any of the Olympian gods aren't the best parents. We love them and everything but they aren't the best attentive parents.

"It's ok Sally, you didn't mean to." I said giving her a smile just as the bathroom door flew open to revel a shirtless Percy. For a moment I got distracted, blame my ADHD if you will, or you can blame the fact that training and fighting for your life makes you be in good shape.

"Oh Gods, Annabeth I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I knew you wouldn't want me to smell bad." He said Rushing to the bed and sitting beside me.

"Is ok Percy I'm just glad you're here now." I said with a smile.

"You feeling ok?" He asked as I saw Sally lean on the door with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes. Like she was saying 'look how much they love each other.'

"Ya a little sore and a little confused but nothing I can't handle." I told him taking my thoughts away from Sally and focusing on Percy. If he had cuts and bruises like me the combination of water and godly food/drinks has healed him, but one thing it can't heal are the circles under his eyes.

"Percy, how long was I out?" I asked trying to figure out how why he has the circles under his eyes. Without coming right out and asking, how much sleep have you been getting?

"Just over a day." He said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. So he hasn't been sleeping since camp I thought. And I haven't either, just the fact that neither of us could sleep made my heart hurt.

"Percy?" I said getting his attention. I looked him right in the eye. Normally I would get lost in the depth of his green orbs but not today, not right now. I need answers and I was determined to get them.

"Yes Annabeth?" he said looking back at me. Without breaking the eye contact I took a deep breath. I know that neither of us like to tell the other about an attack but we had made a promise to each other long ago that we would always tell each other about attacks.

"Percy what happened? The last thing I remember is getting to school." He broke the eye contact, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was sitting so close I was almost in his lap (not an uncommon sitting position for us) the smell of a sea breeze coming from his skin and the feeling of his breath tickling the hairs that came out of my pony tail was starting to put me in a calm state. If I could just get the answers to what the hades happened then I would probably curl up with him and go to sleep.

"Well it's a long story, how about you go and have a shower as best as you can and I will go and make us something to eat with my mom's help of course. Then we can sit some were and we can talk." He said looking into my eyes, this time instead of a hard look I got a softer look, more of a plea to give him time so he could come up with what to tell me instead of a ramble of words.

"Sure Seaweed Brain, I could use a shower anyway." I told him leaning in and giving him a light kiss.

"Now get out and go make food I am starving! I have been out for a whole day!" I said. He laughed at my antics but got up and left the room with just a small smile playing on his lips.

**Hey Guys! So here is the chapter, and I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the late update but the challenges of high school have caught up to me. Two ISU's and other assignments at the same time…so y aim sorry and I hope you like this chapter. Oh and btw I am updating this while I'm supposed to be working on my Music ISU so feel lucky that I am not doing my work for you, or don't either is good for me. I will update soon and let's hope before I go away. **

**On the note of going away, my school goes back a week earlier than the other schools in my area so in return we get a November break. Last year this is when I updated my story a lot. But this year I am going to Disney! (I am a Disney freak) so I don't know if I will be able to update. I will try but at the very least I will write some chapters on the plain and I update when I get back. So that you for understanding and I hope you enjoy this.**


	25. Talking it out

I sat at the table in the kitchen waiting for Annabeth. What was I going to tell her? What can I tell her?

"Percy, are you ok?" She asked sliding into the cair next to me. it had already been sitting here long enough for Annabeth to shower and I had no idea what to tell her.

"Ya I'm fine just thinking." I said grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers. She smiled and that gave me courage to tell her what had happened.

"Okay so im going to start from the beginning. Once the bell rang we went to home room and Paul gave us a seating plan. Calix and Ashley now sit right in front of Paul, Rachel sits right behind them and we sit in the back corner as far as we can from them." I said without moving my gaze away from her.

"Well that's good news" she said shifting he chair closer to me.

"Ya it is," I said giving her a smile "then we reintroduced our selfs and I called you Anna. You death glared me, and I called you wise girl and you turned away from me."

"You do know that if I was normal I would have threatened to gut you with my knife right?" annabeth asked me looking like I had just killed her lap top...again.

"Yes Annabeth I know that, that's why I did it to get a reaction out of you. It worked!" I said with glee

"just continue with the day Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said getting annoyed.

"Ok so then I didn't see you till lunch. Calix came up to me and Nico and threatened to hurt you if I didn't leave you alone. I didn't know you were there but then when Nico had his back turned and Calix stepped out, we looked eyes for a minuet then you winked at me, and put your cap on." I told her

"so you know I was pretending now?" She said looking down, embarrassed that she didn't tell me.

"Hey, hey. Look at me Annabeth." I said putting my fingers under her chin "I'm not mad, disappointed or upset with you Annabeth. I am proud of you, you did what you had to so you could keep everyone else safe. Back when we were twelve rhere were only two people in the world you would have done that for and one was a tree. I am immensely proud of you and how much you have opened up to people." I said looking her straight in the eye. i could see tears pooling in her eye, a single tear fell down her face and I whipped it up with my thumbs

"thank you Percy, I love you so, so much. You don't even know how much it hurt to have you so close to me yet I couldn't tell you what was going on, or talk to you in any way." she said putting her arms aroun my neck and bearing her head in my chest. I rapped my arms around he waist and pulled her as close to me as it could. Pressing my face into her hair I kissed the top of her head.

"Now do you want to hear the rest of the story?" I asked into her hair.

" Sure" she mumbled into my chest. I sat down with her in my lap and my arms around her waist.

"So this is hard for me to tell you about because I feel like I let you down. Mr. Fuke was a monster and when I saw him I was brought back to the pit and I couldn't do or see anything I was back in that stupid pit. When I finally snapped out of it the damage was done and you were I knocked out cold. I killed the monster fast but we couldent go back to class the way you were. I took you hear and gave you necotor and ambrosia but you still have all those scares and bruises. Thats how much you got hurt because I got sucked back to the pit." I said. This time it was my turn to no look at her. Her being shorter then me she just tucked her head under mine.

"Percy how many times have I woken up with you holding me as I scream and cry because of that pit?" she asked but I still wouldn't look up, I had let her gut hurt while I just stood there like an idiot. What would have happened if the monster had of been poison? I wouldn't have had enough nectar to clean it and I don't even want to know what would happen if I couldn't get her home in time.

"Percy, I don't blame you, you can't be the hero all the time. We all get scared some times, no hero is above fear Percy. What makes us stronger than other heroes is the fact that we have each other, when I think somthing is bad I look beside me and see you still here still breathing, still fighting. I know that as long as you are still fighting I can too. you are my rock Percy, I wouldn't be alive if it wasbt for you, I probibly would have given up years ago." She said before kissing me. It wasn't a long kiss or anything but in that short few seconds was to tell each other 'I love you' without actualy saying anything.

**hey guys sorry this took so long...I wrote this like 5 times before I got to this, so I'm trying not to put any HoH spoilers in yet but that book was soooooooooooo freaking good! Like gods of Olympus it was fantastic...if you guys want to talk about it pm me and we can talk. So if you don't know I am going to disney in 8 days! **

**Also I'm in drama so be thankful I am updating this now...or don't cuz I'm happy I'm not practicing for my presentation...it's more fun talking about Percy Jackson with all of you!**


	26. Movies

**Hey guys here is the next I'm sorry in advance for not posting. I may not post before my birthday on December 1 (I'm going to be 15) but here are my reasons. I am going to Disney on Tuesday for almost 2 weeks. Then when I get back I will have a tone of homework. Then I am in the one act plays at my school and we are performing the end of November. I am also getting my braces off and ya..Lots going on. So I don't know when you will get an update but here is this chapter so Ya! **

It had been a week since I had been back to school, Percy hadn't been either. How could we? Calix and Ashley both know that their magic didn't affect me, Percy told me about the bead he had gotten from Aphrodite that made their magic not work on him. He wanted to give it to me but I told him it was stupid since we know their magic won't work on me.

Right now we were sitting watching movies, again. Not that I'm complaining but I'm a demi-god I can't just sit on the couch and watch movies all day, I just can't! At one point during _Beauty and the Beast_ I spiked Percy's hair with gel, and then during _Peter Pan _I flat ironed my hair. Then we ordered Pizza (thank the gods that he didn't ask questions when two teenagers ordered pizza in the middle of the day). To make both of us happy we got one half with olives and the other half with bacon and olives. Some people might not like olives but hey my mom created the olive tree.

"Hey Percy do you want to go and visit camp?" I asked while lying upside down on the sofa. I looked at the screen and saw he was watching _the lion king._

"Oh, camp sure" he said not meeting my eyes. I sat up and turned toward him.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his hand "You love camp, why don't you want to go?" I finished.

"It's not that I don't want to go but that is one place we can't hide from the problem this time. Normally our problems can't get into the camp, but now, now our problem is two demi-gods. They are just like us, they probably have gone on quests and something made them bitter," he said getting pissed off. I have known Percy long enough to know that when he needed to rant about the god and Demi-gods to just let hm.

"How do we know if they were part of Luke's army and they are still bitter, we were a big part o that war and if they are bitter why not come after us? I am not oblivious, I know that people at camp look up to us. We have been on a quest every year since I got to camp, been part of both the great prophecy and the prophecy of seven. We survived Tartarus, for gods sake, but we can't get a break. The fates have decided that we can't have a brake and just live a normal life. Even by demi-god standards we are not normal! I don't mind taking the most danger if it stays off my family and friends but even with me having so much danger it still puts other people in danger!" he yelled and I heard the shower go off, this is when I have to calm him down.

"Percy," I said standing up and grabbing his hand looking him in the eye, "you have to calm down, you started the shower Percy you have to calm down." I said knowing he would. I watched him close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, the shower shut off and he opened his eyes. Before his eyes were full of anger but now, now they looked sad like he was going to cry. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Annabeth have you ever wondered if the world would be better without you? What would it be like if I had died in the sea of monsters? You all would have moved on and the prophecy wouldn't have come true for years keeping everyone safe. Selena, Beckendorf, Castor, Michael Yew and so many others would still be alive." He said looking down. I felt tears in my eyes at him talking like that, I sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever talk like that again." I said gritting my teeth, determined not to cry. "Sure all those people would still be here but Thalia wouldn't be back, Nico would be the child of the prophecy, once that is over and a lot of people died they would get switched and be part of the seven. And Percy if you," I was cocking on my own words, tears blurring my vision.

"If you died back in the sea of monsters I would have to. Without you to keep me going I probably would have drifted around forever till I died of starvation or dehydration. Or if I was lucky I would get to CC's island and stay there forever." By this point the tears were running down my face like a waterfall, Percy looked up and saw I was crying. Without saying a word he opened his arms and I sat on his lap, my face in his chest his arms around me. Percy didn't say anything just rubbed my back, I couldn't help but think of a few years ago when I thought he was dead.

"Percy don't ever think like that again. Your mom and Paul need you, Tyson needs you, Grover needs you, camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter need you. No one would be better off if you died Percy we all love you and look up to you." I told him leaning back so I could look him in the eyes.

"You forgot one person in that list Wise Girl." He said giving me a sad smile. I tried to think of anyone else I could have forgotten coming up with no one other then maybe the gods, but they live forever and have seen so much death I didn't count them.

"You," Percy said "I know that you would miss me, probably the most because you are not only my girlfriend Annabeth. You're my best friend. I'm beyond lucky to be I love with my best friend not to mention able to date my best friend and if something bad happens and my friends have to be in danger I'm glad to be fighting next to you."

"I'm glad to know that if we ever do die fighting, it will be fighting with you too Seaweed Brain. We are staying together." I said quoting him as we hanging over the pit

"As long as were together." He said quoting me this time. He leaned in to kiss me but before he could we were blinded by a white light.

The last thing I could think of before I passed out was "I'm not letting go of Percy"


End file.
